No Ice in Paradise
by angelofjoy
Summary: When a mysterious body dump leads the team to an alleged drug ring, Chin is thrown back into the case that cost him his reputation, while McGarrett pieces together more of the case his father sacrificed his life for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kilauea Pu'u 'O'o Volcano, Big Island Hawaii.

"What are we doing out here? You had better have a really good answer!" Detective Williams stated, a scowl on his face, as he looked around at the barrenness of the land around him and followed his partner farther into the nothingness.

Danny had always hated the idea of living on a rock in the middle of the ocean. He missed the city, the sounds, the people, and even the crimes, but he was stuck on an island for the sake of his daughter, and he loved her too much to let her go. Hawaii wasn't all it was cracked up to be. The permanent vacation that people promised, envied him for, was not what had greeted him with his transfer to the HPD. The Island life was nothing like the city life that he had known, and the more he saw of the island, heard about their creation and lived in the sweltering heat, the more he missed New Jersey. As much as he hated the islands, he hated the idea of risking his life out in the lava fields even more, and now, here he was walking across the barren landscape, feeling the tremors of the constant earth quakes, and listening with all his might for that one crack, or pop, that would claim his life.

"This had better not take long; I have to be back in Honolulu by 5pm. I've got Grace tonight. Why couldn't you brief me on this back at HQ, and don't say that it's for adventure sake cause this is not my idea of an adventure GI Joe." Danny stated, still following Steve, hoping that his comments would get a rise out of his partner who seemed to be enjoying Danny's displeasure far too much.

"A volcanologist found the body out here this morning." McGarrett stated as he stepped lightly over the smooth, black, surface of the cool lava flow. "It's been sent to the lab for analysis; you'll be following the body back to Oahu."

"Then why are we out here?" Danny asked. "If the body's back at the lab, our lab back in Honolulu, to our scientists and specialists, then why, using your human reasoning not your crazy navy reasoning, would you drag me out here to risk my life when you knew I would hate you forever for doing it?" he shouted as he flowed Steve. "Every time you take me out into places I don't want to go, I hate this state more and more. Do you get that? Not to mention you decide to island jump on this case, which is overly excessive and a waste of money, in my opinion, but do you have to drag me along too?"

"Do you ever stop complaining?" Steve asked.

"Do you ever think before you put me into situation that you think will be funny but really just piss me off?" Danny asked.

"I was hoping that one of these outings would inspire your to change your mind." Steve laughed. "I mean look at this place, it's spectacular. We are standing on the world's most active volcano. The Hawaiian people believe this place to be sacred. You have to see some merit in this natural wonder. You would never find this in New Jersey!"

"It's a mound of black rock that was once so hot that it bubbled up from the belly of the earth and spewed out over this land destroying everything in its path. That is not spectacular, it's insane! Furthermore, the farther we go, the closer we get to the active volcano, active being the key word. I was thankful to not be in danger of life threatening eruptions and earth quakes in Jersey. I'd like to live to see my Grace graduate; if you don't mind."

"Watch your step," McGarrett stated as they came to an area that was blocked off by yellow tape.

"Funny," Danny stated sarcastically.

"Aloha, boys," Kono smiled as her commanding officer stepped into the area that was blocked off by police tape.

"He dragged you out here too?" Danny asked watching the young woman carefully.

"I was out here on a personal trip, the surf is spectacular this time of year," Kono stated, "so I was able to be one of the first response."

"Can we stop using that word to describe this place?" Danny asked annoyed with the situation. "What did you fine?"

"Dano's afraid of the volcano," Steve stated as Kono watched Danny questioningly.

"I'm not afraid of it!" Danny stated with an exacerbated sigh. "I have great respect for acts of God and natural wonders. I admire them from afar. This is way too close."

"We can take you up to the observation station to see Kilauea erupting, it truly is spectacular." Kono stated knowing that Danny was on his last threads.

"I have to get back to Oahu, but thank you." Danny stated. "So can we please just get this over with?" he asked. "What did you find?"

"Typical body dump," Kono stated as she motioned around the area. "There is some trace here that I've collected but really nothing else, which is rather odd, no tire treads or foot prints, nothing but a random body."

"What was the condition of the body?" McGarrett asked.

"It was mangled," Kono stated.

"Mangled?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Kono nodded, "part of the body was… well… it looked like it was blown up."

"Blown up?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Are you thinking mob related?" Steve asked.

"Not really, the mob is more apt to put you in cement shoes," Danny stated, "blowing up a body is new. Is there trace of explosives here?" he asked looking at Kono now.

"No, like I said, it's a body dump for sure. This is not our primary crime scene, and from what the coroner's assistant stated, the victim has been dead for several days, but hasn't been out here long. They couldn't get a liver temp because the liver was…well…blown up and the rest of the body was still frozen."

"Frozen?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Kono nodded.

"Interesting," Steve stated turning to Danny, "what do you think?"

"I have no clue," Danny sighed, "this is all new to me."

"Do we have any ID or anything on the Vic?" Steve asked.

"Nothing, but her fingers and teeth are fully intact; we should be able to get an ID from that." Kono stated.

"So what, the abdomen is blown up but the rest of the body is fine?" Danny asked sarcastically. "Preserved even?"

"Yes," Kono stated.

"Wow, someone's working with some mad skill," Danny stated.

"These guys are sending us a message," Steve stated as he stepped out of the police tape and made his way back across the lava flow. "They wanted us to find this body, they want us to know who she is, and they want us to go after them."

"Or they were just praying to the volcano god to cover up their dirty deeds!" Danny stated as the ground shook beneath his feet again.

"They should have put the body closer to the crater then," Steve stated, "this section has been inactive for years."

"Doesn't mean its going to stay that way," Danny stated and picked up his pace to get off the volcano.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Five-0 Head Quarter, Honolulu Hawaii.

Unlike most people, the termination of a much needed vacation didn't bother Kono as much as it would have. Her surfing was one of her only outlets but she truly believed that she had something to prove when it came to her career. She had been lucky enough to have the connections to get her onto a special taskforce and the last thing she was going to do was let her feeling be hurt when duty called. She was also one of a long line of police officers. Her family had been keeping the peace in the state of Hawaii for generations and she believed it was in her genetic make up to be bound by the call of duty. Her other, and probably the strongest driving force, was her respect for her cousin. Everything she did was to prove that their family wasn't what people were saying. She truly believed her cousin was innocent, and she had vowed that one day she would prove it to the world. For now she had to be content with the cases that she was assigned to and this new one was looking to be complicated and very interesting.

Kono Kalakaua climbed onto a plane with her colleagues and headed back to Honolulu without a second thought, there was always good surf to be had in Waikiki anyway, and she wasn't going to be left out of this case. Danny complained the whole flight as delays for wind and weather were keeping them from his destination, but Steve was as calm and contemplative as he had always been. Kono simply waited for the flight to be over and wondered if anything about this case would ever make sense.

"Anything come back from Max?" Kono asked as she walked into the Five-0 offices to meet her cousin. She had left Danny and Steve at the airport and picked up her own vehicle from extended parking before heading into the office.

"Not yet, but he's pretty excited," Chin Ho Kelly smiled from the touch screen.

Chin was a proud cousin and mentor to the young woman before him. He had always thought that Kono would be the one to break away from the family business and go on to great things, as a surfer, but now that she was on the force and she wore the badge so proudly, he knew that it was the place for her.

"Where are the others?" he asked noticing that Kono was alone and back from her holiday early. "I wasn't expecting you until at least Monday."

"Danny has Grace tonight, he's already late, and who knows what the commander had planned. I couldn't pass up a case like this, especially if Max is excited." Kono laughed, "Looks like we're the only ones without a life on a Friday night."

"Ho'omaika'i, you get to wait around for the pictures to come in," Chin stated as he stood from his place. "I'll head over to the coroners office and see if Max is on task, from what I hear the body is in interesting shape."

"It really is," Kono stated, "I've already seen it and its going to tell a good story. The body was frozen; it's been mutilated and was dumped with no trace of how it got out on the lava flow."

"That is interesting," Chin said a hint of contemplation in his tone.

"I'm coming with you," Kono stated as she followed her cousin to the door, "I want to know what else they found. What kind of explosives were used and how, if Max can tell us, did they kept the explosion so localized."

"Explosion?" Chin asked.

"Wait till you see it," Kono stated, "it's destroyed most of the woman's torso and yet she's still in one piece. If I had to guess I would say the explosion happened post mortem but it wasn't strong enough to sever the spine or do damage to the rest of the body. I've never seen anything like it and I'm pretty sure that's not what killed her."

"I'll go check it out; you had better stay here and wait to see if we get any of the result via e-mail." Chin stated

"You're going to leave me here to sit around when I should be on vacation?" Kono sighed. "Not cool."

"Sorry Cuz," Chin smiled, "I feel for you, really I do, but you're the low man on the totem pole and you've already viewed the body."

"I wouldn't take that kinda talk from anyone but you, you know that right?" Kono stated, unimpressed with the situation as she fell into a chair by the table screen.

"Looks like you're in luck," Chin said as he turned toward the ring of the computer monitors. "Max has sent us something."

Chin tapped away at the touch screen to open the email file and the face of their victim flashed up on the screen.

"What's the matter Cuz?" Kono asked seeing her cousin's face go white. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I know this girl." Chin whispered turning toward his cousin. "She has ties to _my_ case."

"Looks like Steve and Danny are giving up their plans too," Kono said as she picked up her cell and dialed the number of her commanding officer.

"Don't get them involved in this," Chin stated as he rushed around the table and grabbed the phone out of her hand. "You know what happened to me. It's not worth it."

"This is a new case, Chin, he's already involved. He was on the Big Island this morning. We have to deal with it now. She's a victim and we owe her family answers." Kono stated displeased with the turn of events. "Besides, you need the opportunity to clear you name. Prove to everyone that you are the cop I know you are."

"At what cost?" Chin asked, "Your job, your reputation, or even your life?"

"We've got your back." Kono stated as she grabbed her phone back from Chin to hear Steve's voice on the other end of the line. "We've got a face, boss, and it may be a bigger case then we anticipated."

"I'm on my way," McGarrett stated over speaker as Chin slumped into his chair, his mind running a million miles a second.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Five-0 Head Quarter, Honolulu Hawaii.

Steve McGarrett always walked with an air of authority, even when he was wearing his civvies. His position with the Navy SEALs had always given him much pride, and now his authority over the Hawaii Five-O special unit gave him more to be proud of. This unit was his link to what he always knew was his father's devotion and life. He had once wanted to follow in his father's footsteps, but had since surpassed his father's rank and knew that if he was alive he would have been just as proud. Now, as an officer of the law and protecting the state his father was so proud to be a part of, Steve walked into his office to find his colleagues looking grim and staring at the monitors that all displayed the same picture; the face of a young woman whose fate was not for this life.

"What do you got for me?" Steve asked as he leaned on the table.

"Her name is Lakele Wikolia; she's kanaka maoli, born in Oahu, her mother was Hawaiian, her father is Samoan. He's the only living relative and we're already contacted him to identify the body." Kono stated as she pulled the victims records from one screen to the next.

"She had a criminal record?" Steve asked.

"No," Chin sighed, "but she's in our database for other reasons."

"You had better tell him, Cuz, or I will," Kono stated, her hands on her hips and putting on an air of authority over her cousin.

"Tell me what?" Steve asked.

"Chin is the one who identified the body; although I'm sure once we had the dental and finger prints we would have come across all of this on our own." Kono stated.

"The victim has ties to another case," Chin sighed, "she was put into protective custody and then moved to the Big Island because she refused to leave the Hawaii. HPD wanted to put her into witness protection, and so did the FBI, but she wouldn't go."

"What was she involved in?" McGarrett asked.

"It was a drug case. She had ties to one of the island most notorious drug lords. Her pilikua, at the time, was allegedly working in an underground drug ring. He specialized in the fabrication of Methamphetamine. She filed for divorce when she accidently found out he was involved in the illegal manufacture of the drug, and when the divorce was finalized she went directly to the police. He disappeared, seemingly without a trace, and she began receiving threats from many of her former friends in Hawaii. Lakele was a major resource to HPD when the case first started to develop. She picked out many of the key suspects in the drug rings as people her pilikua hung out with. She didn't realize just how involved he was until it was staring her in the face. Most of the people she had met through him were alleged dealers, or high rollers in the drug trade that covers all eight of the islands." Chin explained.

"Why wouldn't she go into witness protection?" Steve asked.

"Because the islands were her spiritual home, her culture, and her 'Ohana; it is all here." Chin stated. "After her divorce all she had left was her family."

"Is the former case still open?" McGarrett asked.

"It's a cold case now, but I know the particulars on it." Chin stated.

"Can we talk to any of the officers assigned to the case?"

"One is right in front of you and the other is dead." Chin sighed. "You're father was the leading detective on the case. He had all the ties with the FBI and the special drug units. I was his second. This was our big case."

"Is this _the_ case?" Steve asked.

Chin nodded.

Steve stopped and stared at his partners for a long moment. He had known that Chin was trained by his father, but that was about as far as he believed their relationship had run. To learn of Chin's involvement and to know that this was the same case that had initial cost him his reputation filled McGarrett's head with more questions then answers. Why was this case so important that it ruined a cop's reputation? What was being hidden and what was his father's true involvement.

"Would you say, off the record, that this case was the last case my father was working on?" McGarrett asked looking more serious then before.

"No, your fathers passion was the death of your mother," Chin stated. "The case in question was pinned on me while your father was still alive. He believed I was innocent but couldn't prove it. I wasn't working for HPD when James was murdered. I can say, however that I know for a face that Victor Hesse was largely involved with Lakele's pilikua, he was the best man at their wedding." Chin answered.

"And you didn't think to tell me this before?" Steve asked, angry that his team was keeping secrets.

"This is the case that ruined my reputation. It's the case that I swore I would never talk about, outside of a certain circle; there were aspects that needed to be protected. There were things your father had found out that I was not privy to. All I know is that this case is only small bananas compared to the grander scheme of things." Chin stated. "We're talking about taking out some of the biggest and most dangerous drug lords on the islands, and I can assure you, they will not go easily. The closer you get, the more people will die until you are face with one decision; Life or death."

"Do you think this might be a trap?" Kono piped in after a long time of silence as the two men bickered back and forth before her.

"What do you mean?" McGarrett asked turning abruptly to face the young woman whom he had forgotten was present at all.

"Well, everything we needed to find out about this girl was left for us. Maybe this is the killer's way of saying we're already too close. They knew we couldn't back down because of the nature of the case, and the closer we get the more likely we are to fall right into their hands." Kono stated.

Chin and Steve looked at one another and then back at Kono.

"I mean, if we aren't really careful what is to say that they won't just take us out one by one to set an example. We could be looking at a truly danger and ultimately a shift in authority on the islands, if the drug rings start by taking out the governors special task force. Who will want to take this case after that? It has to be a thorn in their side to know that Chin has his badge again and that you are following up on your father's case. You've already put one of their key players behind bars." Kono stated.

"But what else is there to do, this is what we are here for," Steve stated.

"For now, I believe we have to focus on the killers of this girl, and then if it comes to that, we may be pulled into this case whether we like it or now," Kono explained. "We may need more then just our HPD connections on this one, is all I'm saying."

"I think you're right," Chin said as he stood and began to pace the length of the common area. "I may know someone who could help us."

"So are we taking this case or are we too scared of it?" Steve asked watching as his colleagues began to contemplate their next move.

"No ice in paradise, man! We have to do what ever we can to end the pandemic that has plaques the islands." Kono stated. "Meth is killing the people of Hawaii, and we have to do our part to stop it. We also owe Lakele's father closure."

"We have to see what we can do before its too late." Chin added. "I would rather leave this case where I have left it, but I know that I can't. It's too important, and what the hell, my rep has already been mutilated, it can't get any worse than it already it."

"Danny's not going to like this." Steve smirked and turned to leave the office once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Underground Gym and Boxing School Waikiki, Hawaii.

The following morning brought an end to his weekly visits with Grace and the beginning of a week with a grumpy and irritable Danny Williams as he walked with his partners into a place he had not known. He didn't mind Waikiki, in fact, it may have been his favorite place because of all the beautiful women and bikinis, but this wasn't the boardwalk, or even the beach, and there wasn't a bikini in sight.

The location, that Chin had deemed as an important starting point, was a run down building just of the main strip, not a block away from the beach. It was a small, not for profit, gym that was usually occupied by young people and adults trying to turn their lives around, but on this morning it was practically deserted. Above the gym, and also looking deserted, was a small office space. The whole building had recently been coated in a fresh coat of white paint, and a brightly coloured sigh indicated the bond's business that was run out of it the upstairs.

"Not much happening," Danny stated as he looked around only seeing a woman and a young man sparing in the center of a rundown, but well used, boxing ring.

"Monday morning, back to school," Chin stated as the woman in the ring realized there were people in her gym.

"Chin Ho Kelly, you are slummin it today, bra!" the woman smiled as she jumped from the ring and wrapped her arms around Chin's neck. "What, no fancy, top secret, governor business today?" she joked. "Those higher levels of law enforcement always steal my best guys!"

"Aloha Kat," Chin smiled a genuine and familiar smile.

Chin's spirits had been raised by the amount of attention and say the governor had. McGarrett had contacted her immediately after speaking with Chin and Kono about the case that they were now embarking on. He had told her everything that they had covered, had assured her the Chin was wrongfully accused, and told her of his concerns regarding the case. The governor had called in favors with the FBI, pulled everything that pertained to cases that Chin and James McGarrett were involved in and put HPD on high alert as the drug trafficking seemed to be getting a little too close to law enforcement. The Five-0's were given the green light to do whatever was needed and they were guaranteed the backup, without protest, from those who knew the dangers of drug trafficking. Victor Hesse and his associates within the pen were put on surveillance and anything suspicious involving them was reported directly to the Five-0's and HPD. Steve knew Hesse's every move. He was sent all of the logs of his visitors in the past several weeks and some suspicious characters had caught his, and Danny's attention. On the down side, the governor was not impressed, however, when McGarrett confessed his ties to the case and the money that had been lost by his actions, but she saw the outcome of having Hesse in custody as a success, and became worried for the state of affairs within her beloved Hawaii. The whole business was set aside for another day's discussion and McGarrett return, bright and early Monday morning with the good news and the desire to get things rolling.

"We're actually here on the governors business," Chin stated as the woman released him from her grasp.

"And what could the governor want with my gym?" Kat asked him suspiciously.

"Not the gym, Kat, we need you and you expertise," Chin smiled.

"Is that what the HPD are calling it now?" Kat giggled and flounced a little, "I was under the impression that I was seen as a bottom feeder, a night dweller, not at all law enforcement material."

"You're a Bounty Hunter?" Danny asked un-amused.

"So I still am all those things!" Kat laughed as she shook her head.

"Kat, this is detective Danny Williams and Commander Steve McGarrett." Chin said and shot Danny a look. "Gentlemen, this is Katherine Smith, and yes she's a Bounty Hunter."

"Pleasure to meet you," Danny stated, "but you're not from around here are you?"

"By the sound of it neither are you, Haole," Kat stated.

"Why do people always call me that?" Danny asked with an exacerbated sigh.

"Kat has been living and working on the islands forever, and the locals see her as one of them. She's done so much for the communities and for the children that she has gains much respect." Chin stated. "Not only is she a very successful Bondswoman here, but she also runs many different organizations that help to turn people around and get their lives back on track. She's dedicated her life to the island and the fight against drug abuse. Many of her fugitives come out and she puts them right to work, they are not productive members of society, all thanks to Kat."

"You make me sound so great!" Kat smiled, "but you should hear the way some people talk to me. In the beginning, I'm normally really disliked."

"Well, you do put a lot of them in jail." Chin stated.

"Yes I do," Kat agreed. "So what brings you down to my level?"

"I worked your level for long enough," Chin laughed, "but I know you have information that can help us in our current case. What can you tell us about this girl?" he asked and showed her the picture of the dead girls face.

"That's Lakele, you know as much as I do," Kat said worry in her eyes, "what happened to her? I haven't seen her since she was chases off this island."

"She's dead," McGarrett stated.

"Was it Lokua?" Kat asked her worry changing to anger. "He's still on bond with me."

"Lokua is who?" Danny asked.

"Lakele's ex-husband," Kat answered before Chin. "He was a primary suspect in one of Chin's investigations. He disappeared for a while and Lakele went into hiding, but if there is a warrant for his arrest you can almost guarantee I'm going to get the guy. I am that good!"

"You have him on bond now?" Chin asked.

"Oh yes, he's been doing really well actually. Calls me every day to check in, I see him here working with the children, I believe he's on the straight and narrow, but if Lakele is dead then I begin to wonder." Kat sighed. "He was never charged with what he was suspected of, only a minor trafficking charge. He passes every sobriety test that is thrown at him and I don't believe he's hanging with the same crowd."

"Has he left the island in the past few days?" McGarrett asked.

"No, commander, he's been in the gym every day this week." Kat stated.

"Do you know how we can find him?" Chin asked.

"Of course I do," Kat stated, "I know how to find all my clients, that's what makes me a bounty hunter." She said sarcastically.

"Can you help us? We would like to ask him a few questions," Danny stated.

"I'll point him out to you if he comes into the gym but I can't give you information that is confidential between me and my clients." Kat stated.

"That works," Steve stated, "should we wait, or do you have a time he normally shows up that would be better."

"He's usually here with the after school crowd. Come back when schools out and you'll probably find him coaching some of the kids." Kat said.

"Thanks Kat, I owe you," Chin smiled and embraced his friend once again.

"You bet you do, Kelly, next big jump you're back on the crew, whether you like it or not. You are my man with a weapon because you know I don't carry a gun." Kat practically sang as she climbed back into the ring.

"You are lethal in other ways," Chin laughed.

"You bet I am," Kat stated leaning seductively on the ropes, "any of you boys want to test Chin's theory?" she asked playfully of Danny and Steve.

"No thank you," Danny stated.

"I'd kick you ass anyways Haole," Kat laughed.

"I'll come back this afternoon for a lesson," McGarrett smiled, amuse by her forcefulness and confidence.

"I'll be waiting Commander," Kat smiled and batted her eyes, "bring Chin, he's quite skilled in the ring and I need a good fight now and then."

"Anything for you," Chin smiled, turned and left.

Authors Notes:

I normally don't do this cause I feel like a story shouldn't need explaining, but I just want to say, for those out there who are familiar with Dog the Bounty Hunter, yes this chapter is a tribute to him and all the good that he and his family does. I find them inspiring and thought that it just kinda fit in with this story. If you don't like DTBH, that fine but I don't want to hear about it; I do, this my story, I'll write what I want! YAY! Happy reading!

P.S Lakele is the Hawaiian translation of my name. I think that is so cool! I don't usually use my name… I don't think I ever have in any of my stories because I'm just not that fond of it. But I am going to make this exception because it's cool! At least I think so!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Boardwalk to Waikiki Beach, Hawaii.

Chin walked slowly down the boardwalk to Waikiki beach, as Danny and Steve walked ahead of him. He could hear them talking, but their conversation wasn't registering because his mind was elsewhere. The déjà view had hit him the moment he had walked into the gym, and not in a good way, but he had been happy to see Kat. It had been a long time, but she hadn't changed in the least. She was still the vibrant, athletic, woman she had always been.

The first case that had taken him down this same path, and ultimately that led him to Kat and her business, was the same case that cost him his reputation. He felt, in that moment, like he was walking down that same path, playing over the same scenarios in his head and all the while, he could hear Kat's voice telling him not to get caught up in it. 'Don't play the fool and don't get in over your head.' She had said to him, numerous times, but he had been young, passionate and too involved to let it go. It was a time in his career when he believed he had something to prove, and his desire to do so is what let he get caught in the traps. He lost sight of what was happening around him and didn't even notice that things were going wrong. After all was said and done, he had lost his badge, all of his friends, and was jobless, but Kat picked him up, believed him and hired him. He had found a second chance, when he though there would never be one. He had been picked up again, when McGarrett hired him for his task force. "

"Does a person really deserve two second chances?" he asked himself as he walked alone down the boardwalk. "Am I going to waste the chances that I have been given to go after this again?" he wondered.

It hadn't been the best paying job in the world, and he had picked up other employment outside of law enforcement, but Kat had believed him. They were still on very good terms, and although he was back with the HPD and the new Five-O unit, he still helped her out, but there was a look in her eyes today, something that brought him back around to what had happened before. She was an attentive person. She had learned, in all her time of dealing with people, how to read people. She saw past the two officers that were with him and right into Chin's soul as they stood, her flirting, and him in silence as Steve and Danny talked; talked like they were talking now, just out of his reach.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

Chin heard Kat's favorite sayings, her warnings and her pep talks as he walked along the boardwalk. She was a wise young woman, highly respected and very feisty, and Chin liked her work ethic. He had seen a completely different side of law enforcement from the bottom of the totem pole. Kat was a no body when it came to law enforcement. She carried a badge, but she had no authority where police officers were concerned, and their prejudice and pride never bothered her. Her reputation, through the eyes of HPT, was as bad as his own, but she didn't care, so why couldn't he? She took it all with a grain of salt; like the ever changing tide, it was simply movement and misunderstanding in the world around her. She knew her job and how far to go, and she rarely crossed that line. She wasn't a detective, she didn't build cases, but it was her job to build up who had made poor decisions in their lives, not to point it out. She was the consequence of law enforcement. She was the friend when no friend could be found. She was the voice of reason, of good, but she was never was one to condemn. People hated her in the beginning, but they usually came around, and she handled it all with grace and poise. She was an elegant woman is steal toed boots and a camo pair of kaki pants. She wore the badge and her vest with pride, but she knew who she was and the example she set, and that was what really mattered.

In her circle, and among the people that she helped, she was the queen bee. Chin had watched her, and admired the way she worked. She was tough, ready to scrap if she had to and was not afraid of TKO, in fact she marveled in it. The little woman, with fists of steel was never a match for her fugitives. She would lie, cheat, and steal to get her guy; she would tackle a fugitive to bring him to justice and pin whomever to the ground for however long it would take to get him or her under control. Dust and mud was nothing to the pretty, young woman. She was a tom boy at heart and had a mouth that any bitch would be proud of. She was willing to risk her life to save a life; she would even take a bullet if there was a lesson to be learned.

Chin thought about the day that he thought the Islands would loose one of their protectors. Kat had been after a young man she had bailed out, but who was back on the drugs that had got him into trouble in the first place. He knew Kat would come looking for him because she was known for turning 'the children' around and as far as Kat was concerned this boy was one of 'the children'. She had tracked him like an expert hunter, turned all his safe places upside down and even convinced the boy's grandmother to play a roll in getting him clean, but he was young and stupid, and when she finally caught up with him, he shot her. Kat never went out without her vest, but the bullet that caught her was beyond the vests protection. It was a shot from a weapon known to law enforcement as a cop killer and Kat had come face to face with it. The boy was so shocked after he had pulled the trigger that he froze. He had watched her collapse, blood oozing out from behind the vest, and it changed his life in that moment. Kat knew it as she watched the colour drain from his face, and felt the life draining from hers. Chin and the rest of the hunters took him down and he was taken away by the HPD, as Kat's 'boys' took up their vigil at her side. Chin remembered it like it had happened yesterday. The sound of the shot, the look on her face, and the hours and hours spent in the hospital waiting for news and paying to every god and spiritual being that the islands had adopted, hoping beyond hope that something good would come of all of this.

Lucky for Kat, she seemed to have nine lives and pulled through the whole ordeal, and the act that really captured Chin's heart and put her into a place beyond anyone he had ever worked with, was her forgiving nature. She still saw the boy as one of 'the children'; a true child of aloha, the ones that needed help and could be changed for the better. She visited the boy in prison; talked to him, comforted him and gave him all the second chances she had known him to deserve. She was able to have his sentence reduced and got him into the rehabs that saved his life. He was Kamekona, and he was still the link to the drug underground and a dear friend to Kat and her crew.

Chin knew that Kat would help him now, because she had always believed in him. Chin was one of 'the children' himself and Kat had saved him in more ways then she would ever know. He would have liked to make this visit alone, to talk to her about his reservations toward this case and the things that he was feeling were about to resurface, but he was a part of a different team now and Danny and Steve weren't ready, just yet, to know how important Kat really was to the case.

Chin was so preoccupied with his thought that he didn't realize that Danny and Steve had stopped walking and were now stating at him.

"Earth to Chin, are you still with us?" Danny asked as he watched the man before him carefully and waited while Chin came back around to reality. "You're been holding out on us. You never told us you had an in with the hotties." Danny joked, "even if she is a Bounty Hunter."

"Don't let her hear you talk like that," Chin smiled knowing the reaction that would ultimately land Kat in hot water if she reacted in her usual way, "just because you are a cop, doesn't mean she wouldn't retaliate. You won't know what hit you when she hog ties you and handcuffs you to the bumper of her car." Chin stated. "She has no problem parading a fugitive around to teach him a lesson, don't think you are any different."

"Sounds like my kind of girl," Steve smiled watching Danny's reaction to the threats put before him. "See Dano, there are other people in the world just like me."

"She does it to teach, you do it because you're a psycho." Danny stated annoyed by the change in the conversation.

"I'm pretty sure my guys have learned their lessons!" Steve stated while Chin nodded in agreement.

"You would GI Joe." Danny stated sarcastically then tried to change the subject. "So what do you suggest we do now, while we wait for the Bounty Hunter's lead to fall through."

"It won't fall through," Chin stated defensively. "If she told you she can hand you the guy, she means it."

"She didn't give us any guarantees," Danny said, "and now we are pacing the boardwalk like we have time to waste."

"We're not wasting time," Steve stated as another 'bikini' caught his attention, "we're letting Chin contemplate out next move."

"No next move to contemplate," Chin stated as his phone rang and a text from Kono changed the course of their investigation, "we have another one." He stated and flashed the face of another female victim at Danny and Steve.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Underground Gym and Boxing School Waikiki, Hawaii.

Steve and Chin walked back into the gym, earlier than anticipated, and walked straight for the ring where Kat was till working, but now she was working from the other side of the ropes. Danny had taken off, rushed back to HQ to get the low down on the new victim, while Chin and Steve were pulled back to the gym.

There was something familiar in the face that Chin saw on his phone, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Something told him that Kat would know all about her. The connection that they had developed, in the years that they had worked together, was uncanny. They could read each other, speak without speaking and comfort with just a look. It was nice, for Chin, to know that he was once again so close to the woman who had mother, befriended and saved him from himself. What was once the end of his career and the disgrace to his family, turned into prosperity and passion, and now he was back in a position where he felt his had come full circle. He only wished that Kat were more involved, but once again she was a Bounty Hunter and he was the law, and there their paths were once again divided.

The two boys stopped sparing, in the ring, as they saw the two, vested, men walk up to the ropes.

"You're early." Kat smiled.

"I want your opinion on something," Steve stated and Chin handed him his phone and the picture of the newly discovered body.

"Do you know her, Kat?" Chin asked and watched as Kat's face drained of its colour, like it had the day she was shot.

"That is Kina," Kat whispered.

"Can you tell us anything else?" Steve asked.

"She's a pretty predominant dealer down here in Waikiki, but she was recently sent to rehab and gave some pretty incriminating testimony in a case that got her a reduced sentence. She got out two days ago." Kat stated.

"She's been dead for two days." Chin stated.

"Follow me," Kat stated and motioned for the boys to continue their sparing.

Kat led Chin and Steve up to her bonds office and pulled them both into her briefing room. It hadn't changed at all since Chin had left. It was still a stark white room, filled with computers and couches, and a pair of paintings of the wild horse of the plains. She motioned for Chin and Steve to take a seat before she placed herself behind a computer and booted up her overhead projector.

"About ten years ago, give or take a year or two for good behaviour, I first bonded Kina out. She had been arrested for possession but her charge was minor because she had very little on her person at the time of her arrest but she did, however, fail her sobriety test. I told her I'd get her into rehab, and give her a job, if she would just give off the dope for good. She said she would and we wrote up the bond. She did get clean. She worked for me and all was great until this charge that landed her in prison. She kept her word not to use drugs, she's still clean and I doubt you'll find anything in her blood when she's examined, but I had no idea she was dealing until her friends started getting picked up. One by one, I was bonding out girls, all around Kina's age and who were sent my way by Kina. They are all good girls now, most of them are out, but I've been keeping a very close eye on them. I just had a feeling something was up. Now, Chin, because you are one of my 'boys' I'm going to give you this heads up." Kat stated, "Especially with Kina on your hands, this has all just gotten way bigger than I would like to deal with."

"Thanks Kat," Chin stated.

"As for you, Commander, if Chin trusts you, then what more can I say." Kat added, sadness in her eyes, "but be warned, this is a deep hole leading to some dark stuff."

"Are you worried, Kat?" Chin asked.

"It's going to be tracked back to me, Chin, I know it is." Kat stated, "But I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"I don't like it when you talk like that," Chin stated before Kat could continue.

"Honey, I live my life in this kind of danger, it comes with the territory," Kat smiled, trying to make Chin feel better, but her conviction was lacking and her eyes pleaded for help. "I have six names to give you. Olani, Tina, Mixu, Katie, Ella and Rae," she stated pulling six mug shots up onto the projector screen. "All six of them came to me within six days of each other. They sign for one another. Olani was Kina's co-signer on her first bond." Kat stated. "All of them have minor charges, all of them are out on bond right now, but all of them have also been questioned by HPD about the drug rings within the Waikiki area. Olani is, from what I can tell, the ring leader of the bunch. She's openly dating one of the big guns in the Tekiya."

"They are the drug peddlers for the Yakuza," Chin stated.

"Yes, they are," Kat said as she watched Chin and Steve catch each other's eyes. "I believe that is what Lakele stumbled onto when she caught her ex-husband and his drug involvement."

"How does Lakele fit into all of this?" Steve asked.

"Lakele and Olani are cousins," Kat stated, "and Lokua is Kina's brother."

"He may be targeted," Steve stated.

"They all may be," Chin added.

"This is dark, ancient mafia stuff you are diving into, Chin," Kat stated as she stood and walked to a bank of filing cabinets that lined the wall beside her desk, "when I told you not to play the fool, I meant it. This is deep, and I believe that if anyone will be targeted, it will be those who get to close. Kina and Lakele are dead; you don't stand much of a chance if the Yakuza want you to sleep with the fishes."

"Does anyone else know you have these cases?" Steve asked watching the pretty little bonds woman very carefully.

"If what you are alluding to is 'does the mob know that I know there ties', yes," Kat stated. "I deal with the bottom of the barrel all the time, Commander, but I'm not a threat because I don't go after anyone in the upper levels. I go after whoever's name is on the warrant, not the institution. That is all the authority I have. I chase the money that I have put out there." Kat stated. "Am I being watched? Probably, do the Yakuza see me as a threat? Not until now, do I believe this goes far beyond a drug case and a lost reputation? Absolutely, but what can I do? I can give you this information, I can watch my back and I can pray that you know what you are getting into. The Yakuza are not to be messed with and if you dive into the Tekiya you dive into the Yakuza."

"You've built a pretty impressive case here," Chin stated, "but you lack any real evidence to support your theory."

"That's why I'm not a threat, darlin'." Kat smiled weakly. "But that doesn't mean that me telling you this isn't going to get me in trouble."

"We can protect you," Steve stated as he took more files as Kat handed them over.

"And who is going to protect you, Commander?" Kat asked.

Chin watched Steve's face as his expression changed. Kat was right. Who was going to protect them? They were four people that made up a special taskforce, but that didn't make them any less human, or any less susceptible to bullets.

"We'll have all the help we need." Steve said confidently, but his eyes told Kat a completely different story. He averted his gaze when he realized she had locked her eyes on his, and he felt what Chin had told him. She could read people, she knew emotions and no matter the training, the years of service, somehow Katherine Smith could see into a person's soul.

"I wish I could believe you, Stephen," Kat stated, addressing him, for the first time, by his birth name, "but you're not invincible." Kat had done it again, had seen right through Steve and knew all she needed to know. Stephen McGarrett was one of 'the children' himself and she had seen it in that spit second when his eyes betrayed his exterior.

"Invincible? Neither is the Yakuza," Steve stated.

"There you are wrong," Kat stated, "The Yakuza is an idea, an organization, a group of people that have been around for thousands of years. They are ever changing. The people that are here, running the organizations now, are merely Pons in an ever evolving game of chess. No matter how close you get, no matter how many you arrest or even kill, there will always be someone else ready to take over and so yes, the Yakuza are invincible. Until you can convince every living soul that goodness comes from the act of being good, then you will never stop people from doing bad things in the name of what is good. Power is good, money is good, crime is not, but it is a means to an end and people are greedy and corrupt. True goodness comes from sacrifice, forgiveness, and redemption, but most people don't see it that way."

"They have to be stopped; they destroy families, lives, and children." Steve stated. "I can't just sit back and watch when I know I can do something."

Kat watch Steve very carefully once again. She saw something else in the anger and determination that had flared up within him. She knew that there was a secret, within his heart, and that this was not the first time his had looked down this dark and dangerous tunnel.

"You can do something for now," Kat stated, "but until you can convince every child that crime, drugs, and rebellion is wrong, you will never beat the Yakuza. You will never stop the recruitment of new members for the Yakuza or any mob that exists in the world because there is always a need to belong, and society does not work in such a way that will open its arms to every poor soul that just needs a little understand. Look at yourself, Stephen. You are on a path that has trained you to kill in the name of protection, but I can see that it is not what is in your soul. You are a hurt, lost, boy whose questions will never fully be answered because there is a clash in theologies." Kat talked as if she had known Steve for years, like she had watched him grow up and knew all the troubles and terrors he had seen in his life. The way she spoke made him uncomfortable because she spoke the truth, and the more she said, the more he wanted to interject but could not. She was right, and he couldn't bring himself to tell her she was wrong, because it would have been a lie.

Kat watched him, Chin had remained silent but he had begun to understand what she had been saying all those years. Steve coloured, averted his eyes and shook his head in disagreement, but could not convince Kat she was in the wrong. Kat stopped then, knowing that he had heard her and that somewhere in his mind and in his heart, Commander Steve McGarrett had heard her. She handed Chin and Steve all the research and information she had on the six girls, as well as folders on Lakele and Kina.

"I'll always have a job, because I'll always be pickup the bottom of the barrel, the forgotten, the ones that are expendable, and I'll always be trying to give someone a second chance." Kat said, looking into Steve's eyes again. "You have to know where your heart really is, and what really matters in life. How much are you willing to risk? Don't play the fool, Stephen, but fool those who play the wrong game."

Steve looked down into the eyes of the woman he had only just met and saw in her all that she had spoken about. Kat was an open book, free for all those who took a moment to see what she was really about. There wasn't a façade to hide behind. Bounty Hunter was just a title. Katherine Smith was human, fragile and yet a completely satisfied and fulfilled individual. Her words rang in his ears, he had been captured by her spell and his fears and anger had been calmed. Steve nodded his understanding to the little woman and she smiled at him, but there were no more words that passed between them.

"Thank you Kat," Chin stated seeing that Kat had worked her magic. "You've been very helpful." He added.

"I'll hand you Lokua, but that is as far as I can follow you Chin," Kat stated. "This is where I draw the line."

"I understand," Chin smiled, "if anything happens, if you are scared or threatened in any way call me, please."

"I will, my boy. You are always on the top of my list," Kat smiled as she showed them to the door.

She reached out and hugged Chin, placing a kiss on his cheek, before releasing him into the world said, "Be the change you want to see in the world Chin," she whispered.

"I will," he smiled.

Kat then reached out and shook Steve's hand. He stared at her tiny hand, her thin fragile fingers within his and then looked into her eyes again. She was a complete contradiction, full of wonder and things that just didn't seem to fit, but somehow all worked together in one little woman.

"Life is full of surprises, Stephen; you'll find contradictions to your beliefs in everything. The trick is to truly know yourself, when you do, you will be invincible. Until then, I assure you, I could kick you ass if I had to." She whispered as he stared at her.

Steve smiled at her comment and followed Chin away from the little office and back toward the beach.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Five-O Headquarters, Oahu Hawaii.

The drive back to HQ was a blur of thoughts and faces. Daniel Williams had been a cop for long enough to have developed some pretty keen intuition. He knew, as he drove, that this case was going to take them into areas that he would sooner leave alone, but then again, so had a lot of the cases that had crossed his desk now that he was Five-O. Intuition and instincts weren't enough now that he was on a special task force. He knew the dangers were greater, he knew that the only people he could trust were the other Five-Os and if one of his teammates said someone was a friend, usually they were right, but occasionally they were wrong.

Kat Smith hadn't rubbed him the wrong way, in fact, he kinda liked her feistiness, but there was something that just wasn't quite right. She was mysterious, younger looking than she actually was, and secretive. Danny had tried to read her, to get past everything she said and did, and see the person behind it, but she had eluded him. Danny almost felt guilty for going to meet the woman from Chin's past and he was certain that it wasn't because he had poked fun at her Bounty Hunter status. She hadn't taken offence, she playfully made fun of him as well, but there was something like guilt that was pulling at his heart strings now.

Danny pulled into his parking spot, thankful to have had his car all to himself for the drive, and quickly took the stairs up to the office two at a time. He met Kono standing over the desk monitor, exactly where he knew he would find her.

"So how did you like Kat?" Kono asked cheerfully as she leaned against the table.

"She seems nice enough…" Danny answered.

"…For a Bounty Hunter?" Kono asked treading carefully.

"No, I felt like she wasn't telling us something, like she didn't trust us." Danny confessed.

"Do you trust her?" Kono asked.

"No," he answered bluntly.

"Then why should she trust you?" Kono asked.

Danny shrugged and turned his attention to the computer monitors.

"The one thing you need to know about Kat is that she can read you like a book. She's well versed in the ancient arts of combat, she's used to leaning that people lie to her and she knows that most cops think she's a joke, but I can tell you, she's probably got more arrests than you could ever imagine. That woman is a machine." Kono laughed. "I haven't seen her in so long. If she got any vibes from you, Danny, she's already sketched your character. The funny thing is you've done the same thing with her, haven't you?" Kono asked teasingly.

"Yeah," he answered looking Kono in the eyes.

"And…?" she asked.

"I think she knows that we are getting involved in some deep stuff with this case and I believe she knows that she'll be in danger because of it." Danny confessed.

"She agreed to help us then, didn't she?" Kono asked.

"She was willing to hand over Lakele's ex-husband but that's all," he stated.

"That's actually a lot for a woman who doesn't trust cops," Kono stated and then turned her attention to the monitors. "So this is our second victim. Her name, we are told, is Kina Wikolia. She's Lakele's ex-sister-in-law."

"What?" Danny asked shocked.

"More then you expected right?" Kono asked. "She was killed the same way as Lakele and dumped west of Waikiki. The dump and the time in which the body was found, were within an hour of each other, according to Max. The body didn't have any time to thaw, even in the water."

"And the body is mutilated as well?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, the salt water didn't even have time to wash away the chemical residue left on the body. Basically Kina was murdered, blown up, frozen, and then days later dumped out in the open to be found." Kono stated.

"Kinda sloppy for someone who goes through the trouble of preserving the body," Danny said as he stared at the images on the screen.

"What are you thinking, Danny?" Kono asked.

"I'm thinking that someone's well thought out plan to get ride of these girls doesn't impress someone who wanted to just tie up loose ends." Danny stated. "I mean why go to all the trouble in the first place if you are going to be so careless with the dump. Wouldn't you want it to be fitting of all the other work you put into it?" he asked. "I think someone is trying to impress, where someone else is just looking to get the job done."

"That makes a lot of sense." Kono stated, "Maybe the 'impresser' was so meticulous he left behind that one little mistake that will put him right in our hands."

"Call forensics and have them go through everything with a fine tooth comb, and see if they have enough trace to get a lock on the chemicals and the batch they may have been purchased from." Danny stated.

"What about you?" Kono asked before she headed off to another department within HPD.

"I think I'd like to get to know Kat a little better," Danny stated as he twirled his car keys around one finger and headed back to his vehicle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Underground Gym and Boxing School Waikiki, Hawaii.

Steve pivoted from side to side, his fists in an unfamiliar pair of boxing gloves, and a woman taunting him as Chin stood in her corner. It had been a long time since Stephen McGarrett had set foot in a boxing ring. Years had passed and he had learned so many different fighting styles that he wasn't sure anymore if he was mixing techniques, but what he did know was that the woman before him was anticipating his every move. She was well skilled in both boxing and every other style that he may or may not have been throwing at her and he had yet to get in a solid punch when she had landed several.

Danny walked across the gym to the main ring. The population within the small space had started to pick up, but his attention had been captured by the quick jab and a right hook which caused his partner to stagger backwards into the ropes.

"Stephen, didn't your parents ever tell you not to hit a girl?" Danny asked teasingly as he watched McGarrett regain his balance.

"I'm not hitting her, she's hitting me!" Steve stated as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh, well, carry on then," Danny laughed and settled in to watch the fight.

"Saved by a stranger, Commander," Kat stated after a few more minutes and the final appearance of the man they had been waiting for.

Lokua walked in at the same time he would every day and made his way directly to where the Five-Os were waiting. Lokua noticed the strangers, and their badges, right away and for a split second he was ready to bolt. He caught Kat's eye and froze. He would be a man, he saw the disappointment in her eyes, and he would take whatever was coming to him.

"Lokua, I want you to meet Commander Stephen McGarrett and Detective Daniel Williams." Kat stated. "You already know Chin from my crew. They are with the governor's task force and would like to ask you some questions."

"Am I in trouble?" Lokua asked as he shook hands with the Five-Os.

"I hope not, for your sake," Kat stated and climbed out of the ring, "maybe it would be best if you boys take this up to the office. It will be quieter and you'll have fewer distractions," Kat said as she noticed another group of her younger students coming into the gym.

"Thank you Kat," Chin stated as he took the office keys from the Bounty Hunter and they escorted Lokua out of the gym.

Once upstairs the Five-Os settled themselves strategically around the office and remained in silence while Lokua looked around nervously.

"I don't want anyone to think I'm not being cooperative," Lokua stated after a long and awkward silence.

"No one would say you weren't being cooperative, but then again, we haven't asked you anything just yet." Danny said as he leaned back in one of the desk chairs, "would you agree Stephen."

"Yes, so far cooperation has been formidable." Steve smiled.

"So, why am I here?" Lokua asked.

"We ask the questions," Chin stated, "you know the drill."

"I can't tell you much. I'm clean and I've been clean since I was arrested. I have too much at stake now to go back to what I once was." Lokua said as he watched Chin pace.

"Too much at stake now, being married before wasn't enough to keep you clean?" Steve asked. "So what do you have going for you now?"

"I have a job, I've been through rehab and if I could get my wife back I would." Lokua stated.

"When was the last time you saw Lakele?" Danny asked.

"I saw her in court at our divorce hearing. It was just before she went into protective custody." Lokua stated.

"And what about Kina?" Danny asked.

"I saw her the day she got out of jail. I picked her up and brought her here." Lokua stated. "That was two days ago, in the morning, early."

"You didn't stay with her?" Steve asked.

"No, like I said, I have a job now. I had to report to the lab." Lokua stated. "So I brought Kina here, signed her new bond and left. She said she was getting a ride home from a friend and that was the last I saw her. Why do you ask?"

"Kina has been dead for two days." Steve stated.

"That's impossible." Lokua stated shock in his eyes.

"A lot can happen in forty eight hours." Danny stated with a shrug, "but I have a feeling you knew this was coming."

"I swear I didn't know." Lokua stated panic stricken now. "Kina was the reason I got involved in this in the first place. She told her 'friends' that I was a chemist, that I could increase their production. They offered me a load of money, I made the meth and they sold it. It wasn't until I was in over my head that I started using the stuff. I knew the dangers of the drug, I know the chemicals that are used to make it and its not kids stuff. But it got me in a load of trouble. I don't know who the 'friends' are or what they have done to Kina. I've been out of this game for a long time."

"Can anyone verify that you were not with your sister after you left this office two days ago?" Chin asked.

"Kat can vouch that I left here without Kina, and my boss will tell you that I was at work all day, back at the gym for the afterschool classes and then I went home." Lokua stated. "Repeat for yesterday and today, I swear."

"And you haven't spoken to Lakele either?" Danny asked.

"No, she wouldn't look at me let alone speak to me after she found out what I was involved in." Lokua stated.

Chin stopped his pacing and looked at Danny. They had come to a dead end, of sorts. If Lokua was telling the truth then their waiting had been a waste of time. If he was lying he was doing a good job of it.

"What do you know about the Tekiya?" Steve asked as he caught Chin's eyes.

"Not much," Lokua stated, "they are low level Yakuza but I was never involved with them. Like I said, I just made the meth, I wasn't anyone's thug. It's probably why I've been left alone for so long. I don't know anything about their 'business' or who the profits actually belonged to. I tried to convince Lakele but she didn't believe me, she had heard enough and for some reason I believe she knew more then she was letting on."

"Then how did Lakele know so much about them, enough to land her in protective custody and ultimately in the predicament she's in now?" Chin asked.

"Lakele walked in on an argument between Kina, Olani and another man. I was there but only because I was making the dope. The argument was that Kina and her girls were stealing business and keeping the profit from Olani. If I had to speculate I would say that the person you want to talk to is Olani or Lakele, she seemed to recognize the man that was with Olani." Lokua confessed.

"Women don't usually find their way into the Tekiya," Chin stated, still pacing the length of the room. "They may be dealers and hustlers, but they don't usually fall into the gangs, not unless they are taken in by their men."

"True, but her boyfriend may be one of them," Lokua stated. "He called the shots. He was the thug, always carried a weapon and was marked up like a Tekiya. He was proud of it and it helped him bully people. If anything, I'd bet my life on his involvement."

"Well, you may be gambling with your life by telling us this." Chin stated.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you more," Lokua stated. "I don't know what else to do to prove that I've turned over a new leaf. I'm not that guy anymore and I just want to live out my life in peace. But, I guess by telling you all this I'll be targeted."

"We can arrange for protection." Danny stated.

"No thank you, I deserve what I get." Lokua stated. "But will I be able to see my sister, at least to give some closure to my family?"

"We'll release the body once we have concluded our investigation." Danny stated.

"What about Lakele?" Lokua asked, "I'm assuming she's dead as well, or I wouldn't be hearing about it."

"She is," Steve stated, "but she's also a part of our investigation."

"Find da kine that did this to them and get them off my island." Lokua said his face and his actions overcome with sadness.

"We're working on it. If you think of anything else, call us." Steve stated handing Lokua a business card and turning to leave.

"Am I done?" Lokua asked cautiously as he watched in confusion.

"Yeah, but don't go too far. If we have any other questions we'll need to find you." Danny stated and followed Steve out of the office space.

"I would never hurt either of them, I hope you believe me," Lokua stated when he was alone with Chin.

"You're a good man," Chin smiled and shook his hand. "Kat is proud of the way you've turned out. Keep it up."

"This side of the law has treated me far better," Lokua smiled, "and thank you for telling me about Kina. I'll soften the blow to my parents."

"I'm sorry about your loss," Chin said sympathetically and walked out of the bond office, locking the doors behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ala Moana Boulevard. Oahu, Hawaii.

Danny and Steve sat silently in the car as Steve headed down the familiar stretch of road that led them back toward HQ. Lokua had turned out to be a victim, and of very little help, but Steve had not yet told Danny what he and Chin had learned from Kat. The silence had lasted for half of the drive when Steve finally spoke.

"I know what you are going to say Danny, so just leave it alone."

"What…what was I going to say Stephen?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"You're going to tell me that this is just another dead end in my pursuit of answers for my father's death. Then I'm going to go on the defensive and you're going to pout the rest of the day." McGarrett stated.

"For the record, you started this fight. I was content to just sit here in silence; it was pleasant, I was enjoying it. Why can we never have a nice, quiet drive to think? Second, I was not going to say that at all. I was, maybe, mulling over the possible connections for you; making my own connections to our ongoing investigation into your father's last case. I may have remarked at some point along the way that if this does involve the Tekiya then you may find some answers, but not to get your hopes up. It's going to take more than tying up a few loose ends to take down the Yakuza in Hawaii. Thirdly, and probably most importantly, I do not pout!" Danny stated his volume and his tone rising with every sentence. "I think you should turn this car around and head back to the ring where Kat can maybe knock some sense into that thick scull of yours!"

"You haven't noticed Danny, but we still have nothing to go on!" Steve stated angrily.

"You and Chin got names, files, and general connections, and I'm assuming more than you are willing to tell me at this time. We were given the name of this Olani girl. How is that nothing?" Danny asked. "All we can ask for, for now, are leads and that's what we got. Not to mention we are not looking to take down the Tekiya, we want to solve these murders and prevent more from occurring. So we are technically doing our jobs as set forth by the governor of Hawaii and the code of conduct and ethics of the HPD. I'm a detective, if you haven't figured that out yet, and as such I put pieces together. It's the job and I've been doing it long enough to know that we're on the right track."

"What if were missing something?" Steve asked. "What if this case leads us right back to Chin and his case? Then what do we do?"

"Then we clear our friend of all wrong doings, take down the key players in this drug ring, clean up the streets of Hawaii while were at it, and then move on!" Danny stated, emphasizing his point with angry hand gestures.

"There, you've done it. You think I'm too attached to this case; that I make it personal, that I just can't move on." Steve yelled.

"Did I say that?" Danny asked angrily. "I did not, Stephen; in fact, I would hope you take this personally for Chin's sake and that of those women who are DEAD now. Chin is our friend and partner. We trust him and believe that he is innocent. Lakele and Kina are dead. They were sisters, wives and children to people who, I would assume, are taking their passing very personally. For their sakes, and the sake of the people who are still alive and with us, I would hope you make this case very personal."

"So what is this, Danny, a murder investigation or a stab in the dark at a mob related drug ring?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"As of right now it would seem like both, but I'll point out which is which when I see the light at the end of the tunnel." Danny stated throwing his hands in the air.

"Fine…" Steve said and fell silent once more.

The rest of the drive was spent in an awkward silence, as both men cooled down and organized their thoughts.

Chin, who had been following behind Steve and Danny on his motorcycle, had witnessed the altercation that passed between his partners and he knew what they had been talking about. This case was all over the place; leading them to things and people that could turn out to be very dangerous. He had seen these signs before, the first time he had investigated these suspects. Chin was still keeping his own information to himself. He knew Olani and her girls, and knew just how involved with the Tekiya they were. He sighed to himself knowing that he would have to give, the whole team, all of the particular regarding his case or, he believed, the other girls would be next to die. Chin returned his thoughts to the road as he realized the fight in the car in front of him had come to an end. He was glad to have been alone on his drive back to HQ. His mind was full of his own thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Five-O Headquarters, Oahu Hawaii. 

The sun had begun to set on what seemed like a day of wild goose chases and revelations when the four Five-Os reunited, in their common space, to debrief for the day. Kono was sitting alone at the conference table; Chinese take out at her right and a stack of files to her left, when her three male counterparts walked in with their own investigation in file form.

"I hope you brought enough to share with the whole class," Danny stated eyeing up her food as they all settled around the conference table.

"Yours is in the fridge in McGarrett's office; with the beer." Kono stated flatly as she flipped through her files.

Danny and Chin headed for the office fridge while Steve waited silently watching the rookie on his team.

"Find anything?" McGarrett asked as Kono pushed files around, spreading them all over the conference table.

"I'm not sure what I am looking for, just yet, but I'll fill you in when I know what I am looking at." She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Thanks Kono," Chin smiled as he and Danny returned with their food and beers for everyone. "You're the best."

"The best what?" she asked. "Rookie, lame side job lackey, Five-O little wife who makes sure all the men folk are fed and happy?" she added unimpressed.

"Do I detect some discontent on the factory floor?" Danny asked with a laugh.

"No, I'm just a little annoyed that I didn't get to leave the office today at all. I'm starting to regret cutting my vacation short." Kono confessed.

"Sorry Kono," Steve said handing her a beer, "Hopefully tomorrow will be more eventful for you."

"Or less," Danny stated. "Have we heard back from Max?" he asked eyeing the files Kono had been leafing through.

"Not yet," Kono stated, "but I took the liberty of pulling everything I could find on Lakele and her case, and on Kina and her arrests."

"Find anything?" Chin asked.

"Nothing you didn't already know Cuz." Kono stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked.

"Well, it would seem we're all quite familiar with Lokua and Kina, and their primary arresting officer." Kono stated. "You're reports are good and thorough, by the way, Cuz."

"Thanks," Chin sighed lowering his eyes.

"You just happened to forget to mention that?" Danny asked eyeing Chin suspiciously.

"I told you I had ties to this case." Chin stated.

"Who are you protecting Chin?" Kono asked. "I would never pry, but this is bigger than you think; who are you protecting?" she asked again.

"Kat," Chin confessed. "She's a good friend, a great informant, and someone who has a lot of influence in a lot of circles."

"What does she have to hide?" Danny asked.

"Nothing if we leave her out of this," Chin stated.

"She seems to think she's involved." Steve asserted.

"She's always been involved. I met Kat through my training officer, your father; she'd been one of his informants and very good friends for many years." Chin sighed.

"But I thought cops didn't trust bounty hunters." Steve stated.

"Good cops know who their friends are and who is working on their side. Your father had a lot of friends outside of law enforcement that knew the ins and outs of these islands. He had dedicated his life to keeping them clean and pristine just as his father before him. James McGarrett and Katherine Smith saw the same problems that were developing within Hawaii and they mounted their own crusade against the epidemic that is crime and drug trafficking in Hawaii. Dirty cops are in it for the money. They don't want to believe they are doing anything wrong. Kat isn't in it for the money. She's in it to save lives." Chin explained. "She would have made a great cop if she would have stuck with it, but she believed the force was corrupted, and she's right. That is where she changed her mind. She's been bailing people out and giving second chances ever since, and I'll tell you, she was one of the first people your father would have gone to. She can't give you any hard evidence, because she doesn't chase the evidence, she chases the human beings that need her help. It is because of this and her many friends that she is safe, but she can point you in the right direction. She knows just how much to say to keep her head above the water."

"I find it hard to believe she hasn't been targeted." Danny stated after a lot of thought.

"Oh, she's been targeted, shot, bullied and framed. We were both taken in by a group of thugs once and Kat nearly died fighting her way out of there. She's one tough little woman and not many people will mess with her, but when people say you need friends in low places, Kat is that person. In most circles she's hated, believed a rat and a criminal herself, but then again so am I." Chin said with a shrug. "That's why I didn't tell you about her, I gave you the opportunity to form your own opinion before someone else could form it for you."

"I'm glad you did," Steve stated, "She's a good card to keep in your back pocket."

"You're father once said that exact same thing," Chin smiled.

"But if the Yakuza wants you dead, I have a hard time believing that even she could survive." Danny stated.

"Nine lives," Kono smiled, "Kat has nine lives."

"Who's to say her luck isn't just about up?" Danny asked. "She seemed a little hesitant to me."

"I think she knows that she can't survive everything." Chin sighed. "All I can say is that if we can't figure this out with what she has given us, then we're not very good cops."

"We'll start again in the morning. She's given us a lot to think about." Steve stated as he sipped his beer. It had been a long and confusing day but he was happy to be with this group of people, and always happy to hear about his father.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: HPD Coroners office. Honolulu, Hawaii.

Kono paced inside the coroner's office while she waited for Max to finish his rendition of Mozart's piano concerto in b-flat major, k.238. She had arrived to see the man hunched over the bodies of the two women he had been examining, but before she could announce her presence he moved to his piano and started playing, and sadly there was no stopping him once he had begun. She waited patiently until she thought she had heard the final cadence of the piece before she spoke.

"That was lovely Max, what have you found for me?" Kono asked as the piano rang out the last dying notes.

"Shh! There are two more movements," Max stated, never turning away from the piano, as he began playing again.

Kono sighed and took a seat realizing she was in for the long haul. She had followed the body of Lakele back to the island, and now she was regretting volunteering to be at the coroners this morning. The sad melody of the second, much slower, movement filled the outer office as Kono sat, staring out of the upper floor windows at the surf down by the shore and longed to be there rather than where she was.

Fifteen minutes passed, Steve and Danny arrived, and finally Max came to the end of the concerto that had captured his attention. None of the Five-Os were about to question his motives for playing, or his choice of piece, but they were glad that he had finally finished.

"Now, I have found some interesting residue on your victims." Max stated as he stood from the piano and marched back to the examination room. "The insides of the victim's mouths have both been coated in what I have identified as methamphetamine. The explosives used to mutilate the bodies were made with the exact same chemicals that that made the methamphetamines, only they were mixed in two separate batches. The meth, as far as my analysis can deduct, was fabricated before the explosives. Unfortunately for you, they are all house hold chemicals that can be obtained quite easily from almost anywhere. The good news, however, is that there are other anomalies on the body that I would like to point out." Max explained as he motioned from one body to the other and then moved around them. "Surprisingly, we have a more conclusive time of death for you. Victim one, the first body you brought in, has been dead for nearly three weeks. Victim two is far more resent. Judging from when you found her and onto the thawing process, we can conclude that she was dead for approximately two days." He explained.

Kono and Danny exchanged glances while Max took a deep breath and then continued to explain his findings. The time of death of victim number two corresponded with the evidence they had already gathered and the accounts of those they had already questioned.

"I also found some rather strange blood patterns on some of the clothing, and the results came back that, that blood does not belong to either victim, but that there were others involved in both murders. You have two other unknowns out there." Max said showing the photos that were taken of the clothing once it had been thawed out and stripped from the bodies.

"Has the blood been run through CODIS?" Danny asked.

"Not my job," Max stated and then continued. "I simply analyze it, I don't match it."

"We'll do that right away." Steve stated and Danny nodded his agreement.

"Another interesting story these victims are telling, is that their killer had been taking his time with all of the events that he puts them through. The cause of death, I'm pleased to tell you are asphyxiation. In both victims their hyoid bones are crushed. I have postmortem bruising around the necks that started to form once the bodies started to thaw. We also have ligature marks around the victim's wrists and ankles, these ligature marks happen antemortem. The victims were bound, strangled, frozen, in that order. It wasn't until the bodies were sufficiently chilled, but not completely rendered unmovable that the mutilation began. First the bodies were prepped by cutting the fabric of their clothing to expose the abdomen, they were then placed in a seated position and then the explosives were encased around the abdomen, on the out side of the body. The casing, which we found traces of in the surrounding tissue, kept the explosives contained to the area. All of the digestive and reproductive organs have been destroyed. After this step the bodies were returned to their cooling unit and once they had sufficiently cooled once again, the murderer continued with his mutilations. The bodies were tagged and returned to the freezers until the bodies were discarded." Max explained.

"What do you mean by tagged?" Danny asked.

"There are tattoos that were located at the base of the cranium, hidden by the victim's hair. The tattoos were done postmortem." Max stated as he moved the first victims head, and her hair, and showed the small Japanese character that was located there. He then did the same with the second victim. "The tissue that was tattoo shows signs of its previously frozen state before the ink penetrated the skin."

"They are not the same." Kono stated pulling her cell out of her pocket and snapping shots of both tattoos.

"This is true," Max stated moving around the bodies again. "The first victim was tattooed with Japanese character for 'talk' and the second with the character for 'rat'."

"That seems to fit in with our investigation," Danny stated as he too took his turn eyeing up the tattoos.

"Is there anything else that you can tell us, Max?" McGarrett asked.

"Aside for the body mutilations, I would have to say your killer is meticulous. The bodies are in pristine conditions outside the blast area. The girls hair was brushed, their fingernails were well manicured with nothing underneath. I would even go so far as to tell you that once the bodies had been mutilated by the explosion the remains that would have been left where the abdomen was, were removed and discarded, and the area was clean, albeit not very thoroughly. I would even say that I can speculate that the girl's did not struggle, except for the ligature makes." Max said flipping through his files.

"Sounds like the victims knew their attackers." Danny stated.

"I would think so," Kono stated. "Or there would be more evidence of their struggling. It wasn't until they were bound that they realized what was going on."

"The trace and clothing have been sent to forensics for further analysis as per your request," Max added, "Any trace that was lifted from the body is being investigated."

"Have you ever seen anything like this before, Max?" Danny asked searching for even the slightest little lead that they may be able to go on.

"No sir, this is all new to me." Max stated. "It is quite fascinating. The lengths that people will go to; I have to wonder why the explosives were necessary. What was on the body, or inside the bodies, that merited the destruction of the entire abdomen, but not the rest of the body?"

"That is a good question," Danny sighed.

"The questions are all part of my job." Max stated contently and moved to his outer office once again where his piano waited for his attention.

"Well thanks Max, this is a lot to think about," Danny sighed and turned to leave.

"Do you want to hold the bodies?" Max asked holding out his chipboard to McGarrett.

"I don't think so," Steve stated taking the clip board.

Suddenly Governor Jameson walked into the coroner's office.

"Good morning Governor!" Max stated seeing the stately woman before anyone else.

"Good morning Doctor, I'm sorry to disturb you this morning, but I need to take the Five-Os." The governor stated turning to Kono, McGarrett and Danny.

"What's going on, governor?" McGarrett asked.

"There has been an accident." She stated, "It appears to be a hit and run. Officer Kelly has been rushed to Queen's Medical Center."

"Oh my God, Chin!" Kono stated and rushed out of the coroner's office.

"You don't think it was a hit and run do you?" McGarrett asked looking at the governor.

"Not with what I know about your friend, and the case you are currently investigating." The governor confessed.

"I'll head out to the scene," Danny stated taking his keys back from McGarrett. "You take Kono to the hospital. Keep me posted on Chin's condition, will you?"

"Is this personal enough for you Danny?" McGarrett asked.

"Too personal…" Danny stated angrily and walked out of the coroner's office.

Max sat down at the piano once again, the sad melodies of the Mozart requiem filling the office, but there wasn't an officer left to hear them.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I'm not big on writing authors notes, but I wanted to thank everyone who has been reading this story. You guys have been so positive about it that it has really inspired me in my writing. I'm on a Five-O high right now, I'm so into the story and its plot, so I hope you enjoy the next five chapters and I love hearing from everyone. Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own any of the characters from the show!**

Chapter 12: Queen's Medical Center. Oahu, Hawaii.

Chin sat silently in his hospital bed; sore from head to toe, hooked up to all kinds of machines and yet he sat in a contemplative silence. His right arm was in a sling, his right ankle in a cast and his whole right side burned with scrapes and torn skin where he had slid across the pavement. His left side was a little less mangled but still not in much better shape. His left hip was bruised and sore from the initial impact. He had a gash across his forehead, with a total of eighteen stitches, and three cracked ribs to round out his injuries, but it could have been much worse; he was after all alive and conscious.

Kono rushed through the hospital, her boss struggling to keep up with her as she shouted out demands and followed the HPD officer who had been sent to guard her cousin. When Kono finally found Chin he was sitting in bed staring out the window, his quiet look of contemplation not changed by his other wise unusual appearance. Kono saw him from the door, her heart pounding as she assessed the injuries. He looked horrible and yet he was in a relatively calm state, but Chin was always the thoughtful type, never getting himself worked up about anything, and in that moment his calm, calmed his otherwise panicked cousin. Kono sighed in relief as she entered the room and Chin saw her for the first time. He smiled weakly at her and motioned for her to come in.

"You look good Cuz," Kono stated trying to joke and pushed her worry aside. "When you get hurt, at least you're thorough about it." she added sarcastically. "How do you feel?" she asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed beside him.

"Like I was hit by a truck," Chin stated flatly, "I'm pretty sure that's what it was."

"It was an SUV, according to eye witnesses." McGarrett stated as he too entered the room.

"Did you see it coming?" Kono asked the worry back in her eyes.

"Yes," Chin confessed. "I bailed before I got the full force of the hit. My bike took the brunt of it. The doctors say it's probably why I'm still alive."

"Did you get a look at the driver?" McGarrett asked.

"For a split second before I realized she was going to hit me. Then I reacted." Chin answered.

"She…?" Kono asked confusion on her face.

"Yeah, it was Olani." Chin stated.

McGarrett looked shocked at Chin's reply. He had assumed that his teammate had more connections with the case then he was willing to let on, but to know Olani well enough to identify her was a little shock to his system. It passed quickly when he remembered that Chin was the original arresting officer in the case that involved the girl.

"Did I hear that correctly?" Kat asked as she walked into the hospital room.

"Kat, what are you doing here?" Chin asked, his composure failing slightly.

"I called her." Kono stated.

"Olani tried to kill you?" Kat asked, ignoring all the other questions.

"Yes," Chin confessed and lowered his eyes.

"Well that's enough for bail revocation!" Kat stated angrily as she started to pace. Everyone could see the wheels turning in her mind. "I'll have a warrant by this afternoon. She's as good as caught." Kat stated, he look distant and angry.

"She's dangerous Kat, don't go after her." Chin stated, nearly pleading with his former employer.

"They're all dangerous Chin," Kat said and stopped her pacing, "but Olani no longer deserves her freedom. Therefore, I'll be going after her, I'll be arresting her and I'll be bringing her to you for more charges. Do I make myself clear?" she asked forcefully.

Neither McGarrett nor Kono expected the tone or the determination that they heard from Kat. They knew it was a bad idea, but they were also sure that she knew the same thing, so they were not about to argue with her.

"Yes Ma'am," Chin stated in response to Kat's question.

"Oh my God, Chin!" Malia stated as she walked into the hospital room, her lab coat trailing behind her.

"I'm fine Malia," Chin stated as he turned and glared at his cousin.

"Yes I called her too," Kono retorted crossing her arms over her chest and glaring back at her cousin, "she deserved to know and because this is her hospital I'm pretty sure you will get better treatment now." She added.

"Thank you for calling me," Malia smiled weakly at Kono, knowing that the truth about herself and Chin was not public knowledge and that Kono still harbored negative feeling toward her. "I'm glad to know that you are alright. It's not easy knowing you are Five-O and hearing about your cases on the news." Malia added addressing Chin now.

"I'm sorry," Chin sighed.

"It's alright," Malia stated as she pulled Chin's file from the wall hanger and went through his current state of health. "It looks like you're going to be fine, but very sore for a few weeks." She added looking at the gathering in the room.

"We also needed a doctor who was willing to interpret that for us," Kono stated motioning toward the file.

"Malia is an oncologist, she won't be able to do much for me," Chin said.

"I did go through medical school, before specializing. I can help." Malia stated.

"I didn't mean it like that," Chin sighed.

"I know," Malia smiled. "So do you want to fill me in on what happened?"

"It was a hit and run," McGarrett stated from his place in the corner, he had not dared speak while there were so many women in the room fussing over his teammate. "Chin was targeted."

"And you are?" Malia asked extending her hand to McGarrett.

"Commander Steve McGarrett," He stated shaking her hand and eyeing the official hospital I.D that hung from her lab coat pocket.

"How long is Chin going to have to be here?" Kono asked interrupting her commanding officer.

"Well, that's up to his acting physician," Malia stated. "He's got a fair sized trauma to the head so he'll be here over night at the least, for observation. Other than that, broken ribs, a bruised hip and a broken ankle are pretty straight forward but not really necessary for a prolonged stay. I wouldn't recommend him going back to work right away, but if he stays at his desk it would be his own decision. He'll have a lot of difficulty with mobility for a while, especially with a dislocated shoulder and the need for crutches, on account of that ankle. So, he may have to stay for a few days."

"Well, at least you're alive." Kono smiled weakly watching her cousin nod in understanding to his ex-fiancé.

"And you'll need an armed guard until we get Olani off the street," McGarrett stated sympathetically.

"There is no 'we' in the getting Olani off the street. I'll be handling that Stephen." Kat stated.

"Right," McGarrett stated knowing full well he wasn't going to leave it at that. The police would be heavily involved now in the apprehension of the woman who had tried to kill Chin, and as long as the case was open McGarrett was ready to guarantee that all of his teammates would be looked after. He would even go as far as putting a detail of officers on alert to keep Kat safe as well. "I'd better head back to HQ and see what Danny came up with." He said to the gathering and turned to leave.

"You're going to abandon me with all these women here?" Chin asked with a half smile.

"Yes, I am, and I'm going to send Danny up to see you and round off the nagging!" McGarrett joked and rushed out of the room before the ladies could retaliate.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Ala Moana Boulevard. Oahu, Hawaii.

Danny arrived at the scene of the hit and run. It was cordoned off with yellow police tape and a buzz with officers. There was a gathering crows and part of the street had been shut down for the investigation. Danny stepped through the tape to find Chin's mangled motorcycle and traces of blood on the asphalt and his skin began to crawl. He didn't need a doctor to tell him that Chin wasn't in good shape after what he had been through.

"What's the news on Officer Kelly?" one of the HPD cops asked as Danny stepped lightly around the crime scene.

"I'm not sure as of yet," Danny stated and knelt over the mangled bike.

"This was no accident," the officer stated.

"We know," Danny said. "I want this bike sent back to HPD for analysis. I also want the footage from that traffic camera," he stated pointing at the camera that was aimed right at them. "I would also like any other surveillance cameras that may have picked up the collision. There is a bank with an ATM, over there, that might have caught something and most of these office buildings have some kind of camera system in place for security. Get me everything and send it back to the Palace. I want to see this 'accident' happen." Danny added forcefully and the cop could tell this was hitting home for Detective Williams.

"Right away sir," the officer stated and took off in search of electronic witnesses.

Danny stayed for quite a while just looking, watching the crowd as it assembled and disassembled. It was still early in the day. The citizens that had first called in the accident were still around and as the clean up continued more people showed up.

"Good Morning, Detective," a man stated as Danny moved around the perimeter of the crime scene.

Danny recognized the voice, and as he turned, the familiar face met him. Flanked by two formidable looking men, Danny saw the same man that he and Steve had spotted on the golf course with Hiro Noshimori.

"Good morning," Danny stated but his expressed was one of distrust.

"I understand you are looking for surveillance," The man said.

"Yes," Danny answered still unsure of the man before him

"I'm the CEO of that company on the corner," The man said, "I am willing to cooperate with the authorities but I must ask that the video surveillance be returned to me for our procedures when your investigation is over."

"That can be arranged once we have what we are looking for, the remainder of your footage is of no use to us," Danny said with a shrug.

"Very good," the man smiled and handed a DVD to Danny. "Perhaps it would be of use to you to know that I saw what occurred this morning with my own eyes."

"It would be," Danny stated raising an eyebrow and opening his note pad.

"Well, I was arriving this morning, with my colleagues, and as we were entering the office we saw the blue SUV coming east bound on Ala Moana, it was going far to fast if I had to speculate." The man stated and his colleagues nodded in agreement.

Danny jotted down what was being said.

"The cyclist was coming west bound on the same street. The traffic light was red, the SUV ran the light and the cyclist was thrown, but I believe he saw it coming and was able to react accordingly, although he was unable to walk away from the scene. There were many more people that attended to the man, right after the accident occurred, so I continued on with my business." He added while Danny wrote.

"And would your surveillance cameras have picked that up?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I believe so," The man nodded, "we have two cameras on the front of the building, covering much of the street for security purposes." He added.

"You didn't by chance get a plate number for the SUV did you?" Danny asked.

"I'm sorry, I did not, but the video may have." the well dressed business man said. "I do hope the cyclist is alright."

"We have no word yet," Danny stated eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Well I will let you get back to your investigation, Detective…?" the man said and trailed off.

"Williams," Danny stated, "And your name was?"

"Wo Fat." The man smiled and turned to return to his building.

Danny watched him walk away, flanked once again by his 'colleagues' and wondered what would bring the CEO out of his business for a minor traffic incidence. It was odder still that he recognized the man from one single meeting that had occurred between him and Steve and two men; one who was mysteriously murdered, and the other who had assumedly been the head of the Yakuza in Hawaii. Danny tapped his note pat against his thy as he walked around the perimeter of the scene again, something about his last interview just wasn't sitting right with him, and Danny knew always to trust his instincts.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Honolulu Police Department: Forensics Division. Oahu, Hawaii.

Steve walked quickly through the familiar halls of the forensics center. He had received a call from Danny telling him that the bike and trace, along with all of the additional surveillance footage had been sent in for analysis and that they would have to retrieve it from HPD before heading back to their own offices. McGarrett had relayed Chin's current conditions, relieving Danny's imagination, and putting into perspective just how lucky Chin was. Steve realized the same thing when he walked in and saw the scientist meticulously picking over the mangled bike. Danny was standing in a corner, his arms crossed over his chest in deep contemplation as the scientists worked around him.

"Does our boy look as bad as that?" Danny asked pointing at the bike.

"Chin is a lucky man," Steve replied, a little shock on the Super Seal's face.

"Tell me, Steven, who does this in broad daylight, in early morning rush hour traffic, in the middle of the business district?"

"Someone who knew Chin would be riding through there at that time of day." Steve stated.

"Maybe it was someone who was desperate to clean up loose ends; no matter who sees them?" Danny asked.

"Chin identified the drive," Steve whispered not wanting the scientists in the room to hear him.

Danny turned, raised and eyebrow to his partner, and stared.

"He said it was Olani." McGarrett said.

"I don't like coincidences, Steven." Danny stated.

"I doubt this is one." Danny nodded his agreement at his partner's statement.

"Speaking of coincidences, do you think it is odd that I spoke to one of our golf course friends this morning?" Danny asked.

"Golf course, you hate golf Danny, what are you talking about?" Steve asked.

"Well you remember a little incident we had; with oh I don't know Hiro Noshimori?" Danny asked.

"You've got my attention." Steve stated.

"Well his friend, Wo Fat, just happened to hand me this surveillance DVD," Danny said pulling the disc from his pocket.

"That's suspicious." Steve stated taking the disc from Danny's hands.

"Yeah, I thought so too," Danny said.

McGarrett fell silent and looked around the lab at all the materials that had been brought in from their crime scene. The computers buzzed, the team of scientist were masked and gloved and worked so meticulously it looked more like an archeological dig rather then a crime investigation.

"Well, gentlemen, I can tell you the make and model of you hit vehicle." One of the lab techs stated as he his computer pinged.

"What do you have, Nobu?" Danny asked.

"It's was a Honda CRV, 2010 model, one of thousands in the United States. It's a very generic vehicle. The good news is the paint we found on the bike was specific to Honda. The bad news, there are lots of them floating around the island." Nobu stated. "Other then that, I don't know what else I can tell you. I hope the surveillance gives you more."

"Chin gave us a good lead," McGarrett stated visibly disappointed to not have gained anymore information from the wreck.

"He's lucky to be alive," Nobu said. "The bike took most of the impact."

"It was meant to look like an accident!" Danny stated as he and Steve moved to leave the forensics center."

"Good thing Chin got a good look at the driver." McGarrett stated.

"Well, we'll see her too," Danny said flipping through the stack of DVD's they had retrieved from HPD. "She's bound to be on one of these."

"Good job, Williams, maybe you do know what you're doing!" Steve smiled as he walked around to the driver side of the Camaro.

"Whoa, you have your own vehicle. Get away from my car!" Danny stated.

"Just give me the keys!" Steve demanded. "It's better for the environment."

"Since when do you care?" Danny asked.

"Since I walked over here from the Hospital, cause Kono drove us there." McGarrett confessed.

Danny tossed the keys to his partner with a sigh and fell into the passenger side.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Five-O Headquarters, Oahu Hawaii.

Steve sat alone for a long time, in his office, just staring at his computer monitor. He and Danny had returned to HQ with all the surveillance, forensic information on their victims and the knowledge that Chin had been targeted. The case was now a mess of questions, answers being allusive and illusions of possible connections to the reason the governor had started this task force in the first place. McGarrett racked his brain, thinking back on a time when life was much simpler, when he had first met Chin Ho and the promise of a spectacular career was alive and well in the young rookie's eyes. Chin had changed a lot in the years that Steve had been away from the islands; from his family and the Ohana he had know when he hadn't known the true evils of the world. Steve had seen a lot of destruction and death in his years abroad but seeing Chin in the hospital and the memories of Chin as a rookie bothered him more now as unanswered questions plagued McGarrett's mind. He knew that Chin was now incapacitated, that his presence on the team would be missed but he also knew that he had to pursue this case as far as he could for Chin's sake. They had now come close to his team, the Ohana that he had gathered around him, and McGarrett wasn't going to put up with his family being hurt. The Five-O were all he had now, they were his life and his purpose, and Steve McGarrett knew that as long as Chin was hurt, he would not rest until the persons responsible paid for what they had done to him.

McGarrett hadn't achieved anything in the time that he sat before his computer staring when Danny walked in and threw a mug shot across McGarrett's desk.

"There's our girl." Danny stated and waited for McGarrett's reply.

"Who…?"

"Olani," Danny said and watched as McGarrett realized what was going on. "Are you alright?" he asked taking a seat in on of the leather chairs before Steve's desk.

"Fine, why?" Steve asked, avoiding Danny's eyes and picking up the mug shot to act as a diversion to the detectives questioning.

"Cause you've been staring at your computer without doing anything since we got back. You didn't even notice that the governor was here." Danny said.

"She was?" McGarrett asked as he laid the mug shot back on his desk.

"Yeah, she came for word on Chin," Danny explained, "I sent her up to the hospital."

"Like Chin needs another woman checking on him," McGarrett said under his breath.  
"What was that?" Danny asked

"Nothing…"

"So what's our next course of action?" Danny asked hoping his partner would snap out of his thoughts and would come back to earth.

"To be honest, Danny, I'm not sure," McGarrett confessed as he tried to massage away the head ache that was nagging at the corners of his eyes.

"I figured as much," Danny said eyeing his partner. "The Super SEAL is human after all, funny how that works." He added with a grin. "I put out and APB on the SUV and sent Olani's mug shot out to all of our counter parts within HPD. Kat has already faxed us that there is now an active warrant for Olani's arrest and I was just coming in here to get you so we can head out and start tracking some of these leads."

"Kat's quick," Steve stated paying little attention to Danny, as something else, outside his office, had caught his attention.

"What the hell?" Danny stated following McGarrett's line of sight.

Standing in the middle of the Five-O office, covered in soot and kicking two men, handcuffed to one another and completely dressed in black, was Kat and she looked pissed. Following her were two speechless officers from the HPD.

"We couldn't stop her sir, she demanded to see the Five-Os," One of the officers stated, breathlessly, as McGarrett and Danno walked of out the commander's office.

It's alright," McGarrett said and motioned for the officers to leave. They remained silent as they watched the two HPD cops roll their eyes and leave the inner sanctum of the Five-O office.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked genuinely concerned by Kat's appearance.

"I'm fine Darling, but I can't say the same for these two though," Kat said smiling a little and giving Danny a saucy wink.

"What happened?" McGarrett asked.

"Well I was working away in my office, minding my own business as I am apt to do, while getting some stuff squared away for you fine gentlemen, when I heard some noise in my outer office. Now I had sent home my crew because I didn't have any major jumps, and I wasn't quite ready to go out after Olani just yet. I was working on some of my files that needed my attention, and no one else's, so I knew something was up. As I walked out into my outer office, to check and see what was going on, what do you think I found?" Kat asked being over dramatic in her story telling.

McGarrett and Danny shrugged, the two other men squirmed.

"I found these two setting fire to my filing cabinets." Kat said.

McGarrett and Danny both turned to glare at the bruised and bloody faces of the young men.

"They were clearly not expecting me, or if they were they had no idea what I was capable of, but this little girl know her way, as you boys know. I put up a fight, though not one of my best, they were pretty easy and not much of a challenge, but as I was cuffing that one to this one, low and behold a cell phone rang." Kat stated.

"Convenient," Danny smiled.

"I know, so I frisked them, came up with a couple of phones, their guns and a note, just a little note, and guess whose name was on that note?" Kat said almost childishly as she tossed one of the phones at McGarrett. The two fugitives diverted their eyes as McGarrett scrolled through the call history on the cell phone. He raised an eye brow and turned to Danny holding out the phone. Danny too raised his eyebrow.

"Coincidental isn't it, that your investigating Olani and she would happen to be calling and sending these men on a little errand to my place?" Kat asked.

"I don't like coincidences," Danny said shaking his head at the two men.

"So I thought, being the great friend that I am, that I would bring you boys a little present." Kat smiled and pushed the two men toward the Five-Os

"You set fire to the ladies files?" Danny asked as one of the fugitives stumbled forward, "Shame on you! That is not how you treat a lady, is it Steven?"

"Not at all," McGarrett answered towering over the two young men. "I really don't like it when I hear that my friends are being picked on."

"You've already managed to piss off my partner, and you haven't even said anything yet," Danny added as he caught McGarrett's eyes, "I'm the good cop, that's just a little bit of information for your own reference. My partner on the other hand, he's a loose cannon. You know how it is, being a Navy SEAL and all, he doesn't do well with civilian rules."

"Shall I leave these very rude punks with you, Commander, Detective?" Kat asked sweetly as the two fugitives shook their heads in protest.

"We'll take them off your hands!" McGarrett stated still staring down at the two very uncomfortable and unsuccessful felons.

"Alright, please return my handcuffs when you have disposed of these two," Kat smiled and turned to leave.

"Dispose of?" One of the young men gasped. "You're not going to kill us are you?"

"I wouldn't be our fault if your larceny went terribly wrong and you died of smoke inhalation!" Steve said matter of factly.

"We have a witness saying that you were the ones setting the fires," Danny added.

"Yes, I have friends in high and low places. Commander McGarrett, the Navy SEAL, somewhat implies that his is a killing machine. Hope you boys have fun!" Kat half sang as she began to leave.

"You can't leave us with them!" The two fugitives screamed at the same time.

"Sit down!" Danny stated slamming the one closes to him into a chair.

"You heard the man!" McGarrett stated grabbing the other.

"Good bye boys!" Kat said as she waved from the door.

"Thank you Kat!" Danny and Steve said together pleasantly as they waved their friend on and then turned their undivided attention, and putting on their most intimidating looks, back to their newly loosened up fugitives.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Five-O Headquarters, Oahu Hawaii.

Kono returned to HQ feeling almost lost without her older cousin beside her. She had left just after Governor Jameson had arrived at the hospital and had vowed to her cousin that they were going to catch Olani for what she had done. Chin's prognosis was good, he would make a full recovery, but he would be in some pretty fierce pain for a few months. The more she thought about it, the sadder she got, just wanting to have Chin in the office, she hadn't realized just how much it meant to her, working with him every day and always having the family and her mentor with her.

Kono's sadness, however, fueled her determination to do something and as she walked into the office she spotted Danny and Steve sitting, interrogation style, with two unknown men.

"Why wasn't I invited to the party boys?" Kalakaua asked as she walked to the table and eyed up the two trembling teens that sat in front of McGarrett and Williams.

"We've been waiting for you," Danny said leaning back in his chair. "We thought your might like to hear this, and seeing as they aren't cooperating very well, we thought maybe you could help us persuade them."

"Not cooperating?" Kono asked as she walked a slow circle around the table, passing behind her boss, his partner, and the two men who watched her every move.

"She has a mean right hook," Danny smiled and whispered across the table as the fugitives both shot fearful glares at the new woman in the room.

"What did they do?" Kono asked.

"They tried to set fire to Kat's office," McGarrett said.

"You didn't!" Kono said addressing the two men, their eyes falling to the floor.

"So who are you and who are you working for?" Danny asked his playfulness and his sarcasm gone, "we're done playing games, so you had better start talking." He added as Kono pulled her phone out of her pocket and snapped photos of the boys.

"What the hell is she doing?" one of the fugitives asked trying to exert his dominance.

"Oh calm down lad, she's doing what you won't tell us." Danny said. "Let me explain to you how police work, works. This right here is an interrogation. I'm asking all the questions, my friend here is the muscle to freak you out, and detective Kalakaua specializes in forensics. Now as I sit here, asking you question that you will not answer truthfully my friend here is going to get angrier. He may start to pace, or he may yell repetitions of my questions in your faces while he slams your face on the table, breaks fingers one at a time, or some other form of intimidation. If you don't start talking he'll dangle you off the roof like a Christmas ornament or I might strap you to the hood of my car and we'll all go for a joy ride. It's all part of our tactic just to get you all hot and bothered." Danny explained.

"I have other ideas you know!" McGarrett said interrupting Danny.

"Like what, Steven, humor us with some of your Guantanamo ideas." Danny stated.

"We could strap them face down to the bottom of your surf board Kono and take them up to the north shore and hit the pipe line!" McGarrett said.

"That's quite creative boss!" Kono smiled.

"Or we could strip them naked and send them into the morgue freezers for a couple hours." McGarrett said.

"Or tie them to beach chairs and set them out in the sun with no water?" Danny asked.

"I like it, Danny, but we might have to nail their feet to the roof so they don't try to run away," McGarrett smile.

The fugitive's sat in silent horror listening to the five-Os discuss methods of torture.

"You do realize you're dealing with the Governor's task force and we have immunity, meaning we can do almost anything to you." McGarrett said practically jumping at the two young men making them scream. He chuckled and fell back into his seat beside Danny.

"The real purpose of this is, one, to get you to tell us what we want to know by having you slip up or scaring the crap out of you, but it is also to give Detective Kalakaua time to run your pictures through our database and pull up every juicy little detail she can about you before you spill the beans. Either way, you will get hurt, humiliated and humbled in the next twelve to twenty four hours, depending on how you decide this is going to go." Danny said as Steve practically growled and Kono began typing away at her phone, and photos and information began popping up on the screens all around them.

"Tweedle Dee is Lulea Mikina," Kono stated pointing at the man sitting in front of Danny, "and Tweedle Dumb is Mong Yo Hiun. Both have multiple arrests for drug dealing, gang involvement and assaults. Mong Yo has been arrested in connection with several car bombings, but has not been charged directly. Lulea was arrested for attacking a tourist and leaving him bound in his hotel room chair while he stole all of his belonging. Both are looking at full bond revocation and a total of fifteen years in state penitentiary." Kono added as wrap sheets appeared before Danny and Steve's eyes.

"Are you working for the Tekiya?" McGarrett asked.

The boys shared glances.

"I'll take that as a yes," he stated and watched the boys lower their eyes to the ground.

"What is Olani's involvement?" Danny asked.

"She calls the shots." Lulea stated.

"Who gives her orders?" McGarrett asked.

"Her man," Lulea said.

"Does he have a name?" Danny asked.

"Can I get a deal if I give it to you?" Lulea asked.

"I can torture it out of you!" Steve said shaking his head.

"His name is Keoki Kuenekina, he's low level Yakuza." Mong stated breaking his silence.

"The Japanese mob is letting Hawaiian in now?" Kono asked a little shocked.

"His mother is Japanese, his father Hawaiian." Mong stated.

"How do you know this?" McGarrett asked.

"He's my cousin," Mong confessed, "and he's done nothing but get me in trouble. I'm ready to go to prison, man, but you better guarantee that I am going to see Keoki in there too. He deserves it."

"Do you know anything about Lakele or Kina Wikolia?" Danny asked.

"They are Keoki's masterpieces. He's braggin' about the beauty of their deaths." Lulea said.

"Are they the only ones?" Danny asked.

"Nah, brah, you may not have seen them yet, but Keoki is holding onto five more. They are all girls that slighted his woman, Olani, and they are all going to pay for what they did to his old lady." Lulea.

"You had better hurry, I know that at least three of those girls are still alive and they know what is going to happen to them, because Keoki makes them watch what he does to the others." Mong said.

"Why does he kill them the way he kills them?" Kono asked.

"To send a message," Lulea stated, "they all took money from his old lady, they all could have been big in the drug and sex trade, but each one of them, at some time or another blew things up and betrayed them."

"So it's personal revenge?" McGarrett asked.

"I think it started out as something different but it's going to end that way." Mong said.

"All the girls know about the other cases against Keoki. They knew what happened to sully the rep of a very respectable cop on the island. If their testimony comes forward they could clear that cop." Lulea.

"Do you know who the cop is?" Kono asked.

"Everyone in the drug trade knows who the cop is!" Lulea laughed.

"Chin Ho Kelly," Mong stated.

Kono's heart fell on the floor. There it was people knew that Chin was innocent, and the truth was right in their grasp.

"You tell me how to find Keoki and those girls right now!" McGarrett stated, slamming his hands against the table and making everyone, including Kono and Danny jump.

"We don't have that kind of information, brah, but Olani will." Lulea said.

"We just get calls from the auntie, she tells us what to do and that's it. She's braggin' about how he's braggin' about these murders and everyone involved with the Tekiya know not to mess with Keoki!" Mong stated.

"He's your cousin, you have to know where he is," McGarrett stated pressing Mong.

"He's a runner, he could be anywhere. He's got a lot of friend and a lot of people that are too afraid of him not to help him," Mong confessed. "I don't know how you are going to find him."

"I do," McGarrett stated as he stood and stormed off to his office.

"What do we do now?" Kono asked.

"I guess McGarrett's got what he wants, and now we can book these guys." Danny stated.

"Get us in there fast, brah, because we're as good as dead for telling you what we have told you." Lulea sighed.

"You're going in for larceny; no one will know what you have told us." Danny stated as he and Kono led the two fugitives out of the Five-O office.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Queen's Medical Center. Oahu, Hawaii.

McGarrett waited patiently, pretending to be busy, while he watched Danny and Kono, and the two fugitives, out of the corner of his eye. He had come up with some ideas, ideas he was sure Danny would not be pleased with, so Steve decided that he would have to work alone for a little while. He watched as his teammates pulled the two young men to their feet and then marched them out of the office. The fugitives had served their purpose and McGarrett was already making a mental not to send Kat flowers for the help she had already give to them. The door closed behind Danny and Kono, and Steve jumped to his feet. He grabbed his keys and his weapon and slipped down the back stairs, avoiding everyone as he went.

It only took five minutes for Steve to get where he needed to be and he hoped that he would find the person he wanted to speak to alone. He knew that the questions he was going to ask would be difficult to answer but they needed to know the whole truth for their investigation. McGarrett walked through the hospital with determination: oozing authority from his every pour. He parted the crowed without speaking; they saw only his determination and his badge and moved out of his way, no one was ready to stop and ask the very military styled man what his business was in the hospital. Soon McGarrett found himself standing in the door of the room he was looking for and no one had followed him this far.

Chin was sleeping when McGarrett arrived and seeing him like that made McGarrett's demeanor soften. He walked into the room quietly, using all the stealth he had learned in his years of service, and took a place in a chair next to Chin's hospital bed. As he watched his teammate sleep he realized that he had rushed into things yet again. That he could have waited to come and talk to Chin, and that he should have been back with his crew trying to save the lives of the girls that were still possibly alive.

McGarrett shifted his weight in the chair, fighting with his conscience, trying to decide whether to leave or whether he should stay and wait. For Steve McGarrett the waiting was always the hardest part, but policing had proved to him that he needed to work on his patience, and Danny's constant reminders of his flight and fight mentality were playing on his mind as he continued to sit and watch Chin sleep.

"I can feel you staring," Chin said, his eyes still closed, but startling McGarrett out of his thoughts. "What do you need from me, McGarrett?" Chin asked opening his eyes. "I'm assuming it's important or you wouldn't be waiting around." He added and shifted in the hospital bed as he raised it up so he and Steve could talk.

"I came to make sure the aunties didn't nag you to death," McGarrett said trying to lighten the mood.

"Surprisingly it takes a near death experience for family to try and forgive you. I've had visitors that disowned me long ago. Now that they know I'll live, I'll probably never see them again." Chin said with a sarcastic laughed.

"It may be you who needs to think about forgiving them," Steve said, "but I need you to help me out on this one."

"What are you talking about?" Chin asked eyeing Steve seriously, his eyes asking more then he could vocalize.

"You need to tell me about 'the case'." Steve said with emphasis, "and you can't skip any details. We are getting close on this one and we know that there are people that can testify on your behalf, but we don't have time to waste as they are being wiped out as we speak."

"Kat has all of my evidence, all of my paper work and most of the knowledge on the case. I told her everything; she's become my back up once my partner refused to help me out. Your father was busy with other things and I was assigned to another officer, but when things started to get ugly he was more then useless." Chin explained seeing the change in McGarrett's countenance. "Go to Kat and tell her I sent you." he added. "You'll have to piece the rest together on your own."

"I may not be able to. Olani sent her thugs to destroy Kat's files. They set fire to her office and I don't know what she was able to save." McGarrett explained.

"Did she catch the guys?" Chin asked.

"Of course she did, we're talking about Kat here. She's a superhero." McGarrett said with half a smile noticing the amusement on Chin's face. "And she brought them to Danny and I. I'm pretty sure she did it just so we could scare the shit out of them. That's how we found out that people know you've been framed. You're case has ties to the Yakuza." Steve added growing serious once again.

"I know, and I've known for a long time." Chin stated.

"Come on Chin, you have to trust us. You have to give us something to go on." McGarrett said, nearly pleading. "Who are you protecting and why?"

"You don't understand what I'm risking to tell you this," Chin said, nearly in a whisper, "you have to promise me that you can protect the people I couldn't. As an outsider in my family I've given protection where it was needed, but if my name is cleared, if all eyes tuned to the yakuza then everyone I love will be in jeopardy. I have a huge family, I had a fiancé, and I had a career. The yakuza took it all away and I know they can do more." Chin said. "They'll go after you, Danny, his daughter and his ex-wife. They'll harass Kono, my sisters and my brother, my cousins, aunts, uncles and everyone that have ties to my family. They'll go after Kat and they'll go after Malia. They will go after everyone if I tell you what you are asking me."

"They have already gone after you. This stops here!" Steve said forcefully.

"They were sending a message," Chin sighed.

"And I am prepared to send one right back at them." Steve said.

Chin sighed again.

"Tell me what you know about Keoki Kuenekina," Steve demanded.

Chin's eyes grew wide at the demand. He realized just how far Steve and his teammate had come.

"He works with the Japanese drug cartel. It's by him that a lot of there product gets onto the island. Most of the meth is produced elsewhere and brought here. He's also Olani's old man. He has a small commercial shipping company. We were never able to prove that, that was how he was moving the drugs but we do know that he has a fleet of three ships that move back and forth from Japan to the islands and among some of the other Asian ports." Chin explained. "His business may have grown since I was involved with him, but that's what I found out in the beginning."

"And you have known this for how long?" Steve asked.

"Long enough," Chin sighed. "I stumbled onto it while arresting Olani the first time. Keoki has a warehouse down in Pearl Harbor and a few commercial farms up in Mililani but I've never been able to get clearance to go near them."

"Olani's thugs told us that Keoki is responsible or the murders of Lakele and Kina, and that he is killing off all of the other girls. Do you know why he would do that?" McGarrett asked.

"I can only speculate. I haven't got any evidence to support my theory." Chin said, "But when I first arrested Olani, and all of the ladies, the girls were prepared to stand up and testify against Olani and Keoki, and their involvement with the Tekiya at the time. When Kat bonded them, because I had promised to get them out if they worked with me, the threats started and the case was turned around on itself. It was my biggest mistake bringing Kat in one it and then releasing those girls. They should have all stayed in jail for protection. The prosecution presented video surveillance of one of my stake outs and turned the drug case around on me." Chin explained.

"What was the surveillance from?" McGarrett asked.

"I don't know. I was never on a stake out involving that case. I didn't have enough evidence, aside for the girl's testimony, to get near a surveillance squad. The footage was faked, but it was real enough for the Yakuza to send there message. My reputation was crushed, my family was targeted and we have a lot of cops in the family, and the only people that believed in me were Kat, your father and Malia. I knew McGarrett was dabbling into the Yakuza, he had told me as much, but I think he may have dove in full steam when this case close in around me."

"Why was Malia involved?" Steve asked.

"I was going to marry her. She was the love of my life, Steven." Chin said sadly. "She stood by me and I broke her heart. When the trial was over and Malia and your father were vocal on my behalf, Malia's private practice was bombed. She wasn't there, but six of her colleagues were killed. I told her that if we stayed together they would kill her, and that would have killed me."

"So we called off the wedding and people saw me as the bad guy for abandoning him." Malia said from the doorway.

Chin and Steve both jumped when they heard her.

"How much did you hear?" Chin asked panic in his voice.

"Nothing that I haven't heard before," Malia said her eyes glistening with tears. "This can't be happening again, Chin. Is this why you are in this condition?" she asked her tears rolling freely down her cheeks.

Chin nodded. McGarrett jumped as Malia started to sway. Steve moved to catch her, taking her to the chair that he had been occupying as she collapsed in a fit of sobs. Steve rushed to the door, closing it to give Malia a chance to recover. The two men remained silent while Malia regained her composure.

"What are you going to do?" Malia asked addressing her question at McGarrett.

"This is going to end now!" McGarrett said knowing that the woman still loved Chin and that he still loved her. "We are closer then before and Keoki is not going to get away with what he has done, to you or to anyone else."

"You can't stop the Yakuza." Chin said, unable to look at the woman who sat at his side.

"Not on my own, but I have the best team." McGarrett stated. "And I'm not intimidated by these people. Neither was my father, and with all that I have because of this task force, I know we have the heads up on this case. I don't need clearance, and you know that!"

"Be careful." Chin sighed.

"Put them in jail to wrought, McGarrett." Malia said disgust in her tone, "They've had the rule of these islands for long enough. Chin is a good man, and I know you can prove it."

"I'll do my best, Malia, you have my word." McGarrett said with his most gentlemanly smile.

"Go to Kat, she'll give you everything I had on them, if its not been destroyed." Chin said.

"We have two of their thugs and we'll get those girls out of there safely." Steve said as he turned to leave. "Don't worry Chin, we'll clean this up."

"McGarrett get some more security on this hospital," Chin demanded, "or at least get Malia into protective custody."

"I'm not leaving my patients." Malia stated with determination.

"More security it is then!" McGarrett smiled and left the two of them alone.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: McGarrett's Truck en route to see Kat. Oahu, Hawaii.

McGarrett's determination went through the roof as he moved back through the Hospital toward the parking lot and his truck. Before he had even exited the hospital he had demanded additional security from the governor herself, briefed her on the developments within the case and convinced her that it was absolutely necessary to have the additional security set up around Chin and his former Fiancé. The governor rarely asked questions when McGarrett was being this forceful and before he ended the call; she had to remind him several more times that he had to be very cautions in his pursuits.

Steve was only half listening when he jumped into his truck and revved the engine. He had gotten exactly what he had wanted from Chin and in the spirit of the island, by the love he knew that Chin and Malia shared, he had gained for himself yet another member of his extended family. If Malia had stood up for Chin, just as his father had, they he knew she was a strong formidable woman. She had gained a lot of McGarrett's respect and now as he drove, the call ended between him and the governor, he thought of what he had promised to the doctor he had only recently met. He was going to give her back a sense of security and if anything he hoped that, if this was all over, Chin and Malia may be able to reconcile.

"McGarrett," he stated as his phone began to ring again.

"Where the hell are you?" Danny asked.

"It took you this long to realize I was gone?" McGarrett asked.

"Well some of us are doing actual detective work, while others are off joy riding!" Danny stated.

"I'm not joy riding, I'm doing reconnaissance." Steve stated.

"Reconnaissance…?" Danny asked sarcastically. "This isn't one of your military missions!" he yelled. "We have so much work to do, and very little time to do it in! There are girls that may still be alive and we have to find them McGarrett! Don't you think it would be better if we were all on the same page?"

"We are on the same page." McGarrett stated. "Is Kono with you?"

"Yes," Danny sighed.

"Put me on speaker!" Steve demanded.

"You're on speaker!" Danny stated.

"Alright, Chin just gave me some info on Keoki. He apparently owns a small shipping company. He has a storage unity in Pearl Harbor and property in Mililani. Find them!" McGarrett demanded. "Also, we're looking at the Japanese drug cartel on this so find me as much on that and their actions as you can."

"I'm on it," Kono stated.

"What else did Kelly tell you?" Danny asked.

"I'll fill you in once I get back to the office." McGarrett stated.

"Are you on your way now?" Danny asked.

"No, I have a few other leads to tackle before I get back. It shouldn't take me more then an hour. I'll be in by the time Kono has found me every last piece of information!" McGarrett smiled to himself.

"What do you want me to work on?" Danny asked.

"Everything else…" McGarrett said like he had to be told.

"Thanks," Danny said and hung up.

McGarrett laughed out loud at his partner's displeasure, but he knew he was in for a lecture when he returned to the office. He had to, however, get Kono and Danny on locating the properties and the vehicles right away or they risked the lives of those girls. McGarrett knew that if Keoki was keeping five of his enemies anywhere it was going to be in one of his safe houses.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has been reading, alerting, and even favoriting! It's inspiring to know people are reading even if i'm not getting the reviews to back it up. I'm on a roll with this story so I hope to get lots written in the next little while.**

**Just a little back ground on this chapter, I was really thinking the other day on the relationship that Steve had with his father and the fact that he had been away from Hawaii and i wondered what that must have been like, even though I'm sure there was some contact between them I wanted to know kind of a picture Steve had in his head of the kind of man his father was, so this kinda paints a little bit of that picture or rather steve's want to paint that picture for himself. Hope it is enjoyed.**

**The Kat character is all mine but none of the 5-0s are mine! But you knew that already!**

**Happy reading!**

Chapter 19: Underground Gym and Boxing School Waikiki, Hawaii.

McGarrett's truck rumbled into the parking lot that occupied the rear of Kat's building. The lot was deserted except for a large black Escalade and a pile of garbage bags. He pulled his truck in right beside the Escalade and looked around for any signs of movement. The gym was closed, he had seen the sign as he pulled up in the front and everything looked dark in the office, so Steve decided it would be better to go around back. He looked around the quiet lot for a moment, seeing no movement, but feeling like something more was going on. McGarrett got out of his truck just in time to see Kat throw another bag over the second story balcony, it landed with the others before she noticed she was being watched.

"Well hello Romeo, what brings you back around here?" Kat asked as she leaned on the railing. "From here you look like your father." She smiled sweetly.

"I haven't heard that in years," McGarrett smiled, his heart lightened by the comment.

"He was a good looking man, that James McGarrett, we used to talk like this all the time; keeping our distance, it was frowned upon to fraternize with the bond community. James didn't care, but I think he had fun playing at their game." Kat said her eyes drifting off into some distant memory.

"Did you know him well?" Steve asked as he leaned on the Escalade and looked up at the woman on the balcony.

"I knew him better in the years he was alone." Kat confessed. "We worked together pretty heavily once you and your sister were on the mainland. But I knew him before that. I knew him when you were little, I was in the crowd with your father and mother for many a football game, and I told him that you would be a force to be reckoned with, he laughed in my face, but I knew he believed me. He'd be so proud of you Steven; I want you to know that."

"I wish I could have done more," Steve said sadly, not moving from his place below the balcony.

"Never regret what you could have done," Kat said, "only be determined to accomplish what you can do. I hope you don't think your father had regrets in that way. He left you everything he could, built a case knowing that you were brilliant enough to put it all together. The truths that you have found were guided by your determination and your father's presence. He'll always be with you, Steven, and he shows you that in the people he has put in your path."

"Do you think he has led me here to you?" Steve asked.

"He put Chin in your path when you were young and he was around, and Chin came to me, bringing you along. Our destiny may not be ours to determine, but I believe that you have people in your past, present and future, that help to define that path." Kat smiled. "I'm glad you came alone, Steven, I've wanted to have this chat since I met you, but I don't think this is why your father has led you here today."

"You're right," Steve smiled apologetically. He wanted to continue to talk about his father, very seldom did he ever get to, and even though he had built up all his barriers and placed protections around his emotions there were questions, not regarding his cases, that he wanted answers too. Mamo had given him some, so had Mary and Chin, but he wanted to hear everything that Kat has to say on behalf of the family he had lost. He wanted to know what Kat thought of his father, how she saw him and pictured him in her mind. He wanted to regain time, to feel like he knew and was a part of the islands even when he was away, and little by little he had been building those memories, but now was not to be that time. He would find time, thought, he knew Kat could paint for him a beautiful picture of what he could only imagine.

"Didn't my guys give you enough information?" Kat asked as she watched Steve drift back and forth between his memories and the present.

"They did, thank you," Steve smiled, "but I'm really here because Chin sent me. I need his files, and he said that it is time for you to tell me everything."

"Come on up," Kat said, her attitude and her playfulness changing as she disappeared back into her office.

McGarrett climbed the stairs at a run, taking them two at a time, but when he walked into the office he wasn't prepared for what he saw. Kat had clearly been stalling him on the balcony, and although he liked the interaction, he saw why she didn't want him in the office. The fire had done more damage then Kat had been letting on and it looked like she was doing all the clean up work on her own. McGarrett's heart sank at the sight and he vowed that as soon as he could he'd be back to help the woman out. In that moment he heard his father's voice in his ear telling him it was the right things to do.

Kat had retreated to her private office, which had not been touched by the fire, leaving McGarrett behind, but when she returned her looks and her demeanor had changed

"Kat, this place looks worse then you let on," Steve said as he stepped lightly around a scorched sofa. The office still smelled heavily of charcoal and smoke.

"It's unfortunate, but it's not that bad." Kat said. "Besides you have bigger things to worry about then a little fire and some ruined upholstery." She added.

"But still, you should have called the fire department, or at least the Five-O's to come and help you out with this. It can't be good for you to be working in here all by yourself." Steve said, genuine concern written all over his face.

"You are a sweet man," Kat smiled and gently touched McGarrett's, one day old, stubbled cheek. "And you do realize you're stuck with me now!" she added as she through her bullet proof vest over hear head and Velcroed the straps to secure it.

Steve smiled and watched as the little woman continued to ready herself to run into the battle zone. He suddenly liked her even more. Her determination, her attention to detail and the way she laced up her steal toed boots with force and skill. She pulled her radio over her shoulder and clipped it to her vest. She strapped a can of mace to her right thigh and she tucked, what Steve was sure was a 35 millimeter pistol, into the place between her jeans and the small of her back. She tucked two pairs of brightly polished silver handcuffs into the clip on her belt and pulled on a pair of leather gloves before she headed for the door of her office, sliding on a pair of aviator sunglasses, her red lipstick shining in the Hawaiian sun.

"I thought you said you didn't carry a weapon," McGarrett said still eyeing the shiny pistol that Kat had now decided to sport.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Steven, and though I have never had to use this, I know how to use it. It was a gift from you father, before I graduated from the academy. I was going to be a cop, but he changed my mind."

"He did?" McGarrett asked. "He was so proud to be a cop."

"Yes, he was, but he saw in me what I didn't see then," Kat smiled, "don't worry, I don't regret a moment of it, in fact, I owe a lot to James. He saw in me a saving nature, not the kind of person who is out to solve the cases and put people in jail, but rather the unbiased person who sees that one person in jail that has a glimmer of hope, or who needs that glimmer of hope, and I would have never been able to act on that if I was a cop. I see that hope in you right now, so I will grab onto it and not let go. We have work to do, McGarrett, I hope you are ready for It." she added with a sly smile.

"So where are the files?" McGarrett asked his mind running a million miles a minute and something leading him to the conclusion and connections he needed.

"They are in a safe place. You didn't honestly think I'd keep them here did you?" Kat asked with a little laugh.

"So they didn't get destroyed?" he asked.

"No, Steven, they did not get destroyed." Kat laughed and lead the way out of her office.

"Then where are we going?" Steve asked as he increased his stride to keep up with her.

"I'm going to take you to the files, then I am going to debrief you on what I know as it pertains to Chin, then I am going out after Olani." Kat stated. "Follow me, I'll lead the way in my Escalade, you back me up. Got it?"

"You think we are going to run into danger?" Steve asked as he pulled open the passenger side door of his truck and pulled out his bullet proof vest.

"No, but there is always a possibility, better to be safe then to be sorry," She smiled. "If Chin has been targeted, I can't say that I won't be, or you won't be for that matter."

"Maybe you should ride with me," Steve said.

"Oh I don't think so. If you are at all like your father, I would rather take my chances with bullets then get in a vehicle with you." she said.

Steve smiled knowingly, he knew he was a reckless driver, but the idea that he shared that in common with his father was some what of a compliment.

Kat saw the pleasure in his face and shook her head, "here, take this set it to channel two and keep within range," she said throwing a radio at him.

"I have my own." Steve said as he caught the radio.

"Take the radio Steve; I'm going to give you a crash course in bounty hunting. I'm pretty sure they didn't teach you, what I have to teach you, in SEAL school." Kat laughed and revved the engine of her Escalade.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Five-O Head Quarters. Oahu, Hawaii.

Five-O head quarters were buzzing with activities. The computers searched and rang out information, Danny and Kono were constantly on their phones and the clocks tucked away the minutes far faster then they should have been. Outside the sun had started to set, another day was leaving them behind, and that was another day that they didn't know whether or not the girls were dead or alive.

On the walls, covering places that would have been open window space or dark rich walls, Kono and Danny had started pinning up pictures of crime scenes, medical reports, victim and mug shot. The case was a mash of bodies and road blocks. They tied things together with post-it notes and police reports. Every time a new piece of information came in they would re-arrange the wall. It was a master piece of sorts and as time passed, as they talking on their phones and move around one another, they would often stop and stair at all of the tangible evidence that was now covering the wall.

"Nothing," Kono stated aggravated as she slammed her phone down on the desk, "No one knows anything about Keoki or the shipping company that he was alleged to have owned." She sighed and began to pace before the wall. "No one has heard anything about a hanger in Pearl Harbor or property in Mililani, even though there are hundreds of farms up there, and I have no idea where to start if he's using an alias. I just want a look at the guy and I'm sure something will connect this all together!" she added as she stopped crossed her arms over her chest and stared at 'the wall'.

"And no one seems to be able to find any files on him either. They know his name, know he is bad news, but they cannot file a single file or case to back up their hearsay." Danny sighed running his fingers though his hair. "My guys in records have been searching all afternoon and somehow everything has disappeared. Like someone is trying to wipe out Keoki. They found everything on Olani and are sending over whatever else they can, but nothing, not a scrap on Keoki." He added joining Kono in front of the wall.

Chronologically they moved through what they believed to be the development of the case, from Lakele to Kina and the accident and then right one to the fire.

"We need the SUV," Danny stated.

"We need a good solid lead!" Kono sighed.

"We have so much more to go through." He sighed as well.

"So what do we do now?" Kono asked.

"We back up," Danny said taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. "What would Chin do? What would he be looking for?"

"He'd go to the cells," Kono said as she jumped up and collected the cells of the two fugitives that Kat had brought into them. "If we can trace some of the numbers in the call history maybe we can get a general location to look into."

"Good idea," Danny said, "I'll focus on the girls. Try and contact them, or see if I can find their last known whereabouts." Danny said pulling up another search database on the smart board and then pinning the mug shots of the ladies to clear section of the wall.

"Whoa, check it out; CODIS got a hit on the blood samples Max got us." Kono stated as a pop up window flashed the face of a young woman.

"Rae Tsong, age 25, arrested for trafficking and gang involvement, on bail." Danny read the information out loud, his heart sinking; he had just added her to the wall, her face still fresh in his mind.

"This is good," Kono said seeing the change in Danny's composure. "We know we are looking at the right girls. We can save them Danny."

"The boys already referred to two other murder victims, I hate to assume, but I think Rae is probably one of them." Danny said sadly. "And with the hit on the blood type, and Max's observations, I believe we're really running out of time."

"Pull up the run down on her case and we'll see what kind of drug and gang involvement she was in, it may give us a clue as to why Olani and Keoki would see her as a threat." Kono stated flipping through the stack of files that Kat had given them. "We'll also go through the other girl's cases and see if we can put their 'crimes against Olani' in any kind of order from worst to least. That might give us an idea as to who would be top of their list of people to kill."

"We should run the note that Kat left with us as well." Danny said trying to concentrate and push his fears and doubts about the five women out of his head. "We can check it over and see if we can get any DNA off it, or maybe an environmental sample that would lead us out to a location where Olani and Keoki are holding the girls."

"You have been hanging out with McGarrett too long!" Kono laughed as the call history popped up on her screen.

"Looks like we've been missing some calls," Danny said eyeing the two most resent entries on the lists.

The resent calls had come in while Kono and Danny had been booking the fugitives down at the precinct.

"If she didn't know her boys had failed she probably does now!" Kono stated noticing the call name was Olani's.

"Is it weird that both call histories have calls from Horizon and Skyline Industries?" Danny asked highlighting some other tagged calls.

"Could be coincidental," Kono said.

"I don't like coincidences," Danny stated, "It may be beneficial to look into these two companies."

"Are you having one of your feelings?" Kono asked.

"How can you tell?" Danny asked pulling up phone numbers for the girls off the bond applications Kat had left them with.

"You have a tone!" Kono smiled.

"I do not have a tone!" Danny stated, "And you have to stop listening to McGarrett. He's bat crap crazy."

Kono laughed out loud as she pulled up the business advertisements for both industrial companies that they found in the phone listings.

"They both seem to be sister businesses," Kono said.

"Could have come up with different names," Danny said sarcastically, "I mean seriously Horizon and Skyline, no one is going to make that connection!" he practically laughed.

"Both are well established commercial industries on the island. One deals with horticulture and the other export and imports."

"So farming and shipping?" Danny asked.

"Pretty much," Kono nodded.

"And both probably have property in Mililani and Pearl Harbor?" Danny asked.

"It doesn't say but I'd bet money on it," Kono said, "Both companies look to be sub companies of Hiroshima Investments."

"Whose CEO is Wo Fat," Danny stated remembering the sky rise building at the corner where Chin's accident happen.

"Are you sure?" Kono asked.

Danny rushed from the common room, to his office, and back with the DVD surveillance that he had obtained from Wo Fat himself. He slammed it into the DVD reader of the smart board and the accident footage popped up before him. On the front of the building Danny pointed out the company name.

"Why would the fugitives have those companies calling them?" Kono asked her eyes glued to the repeating footage of the accident.

"Why would Wo Fat hand this over so openly," Danny asked under his breath.

"Does it look like that guy is waiting for something?" Kono asked pausing the footage on a group of men standing before the sky rise just before the accident occurs.

"That's Wo Fat," Danny said his breath catching in his throat.

"He knows, Danny," Kono stated.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"William's," Danny answered pulling himself away from his thoughts. "We're on our way!" he stated.

"What's going on?" Kono asked as she bolted after Danny.

"They found the SUV!" Danny stated, flying out of the office.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Thank you to everyone reading and alerting and all those wonderful things. Hope you enjoy this rather large update, six chapters cause I just couldn't stop myself. Now I'm sure things might slow down for me cause I need to decide on how I want to wrap this up.**

**Disclaimer: The bounty hunters, the baddies, and all the victims are mine. The rest of the characters not mine at all.**

Chapter 21: Kamekona's Shaved Ice. Waikiki, Hawaii.

Steve listened carefully as he drove. The radio line between him and Kat was open and she was making sure that he heard her every word. One by one she made called to her 'boys', and one by one she briefed them. She ran her bond business like it was her family and she protected her family like she was a commander in the navy. Steve smiled as she assembled her crew, divided them into squads, and gave them rank and specific tasks to perform. They were a well oiled machine and it was clear that Kat was very proud of how well the crew worked together. Kat never mentioned the office, the fire, never put her team in harms way but filled them in on what she needed them to do while she was otherwise indisposed. She would join the hunt, she was determined to bring justice to those who deserved it, and she wasn't going to waste anymore time on Olani. The girl had done wrong, had taken advantage of Kat's kindness and had attacked on of Katherine's family. I was time for Olani to understand why her action had revoked her freedom.

McGarrett listened as each man was given a meeting place. Kat would brief them further there. This wasn't just a bounty, it was Five-O business and they fell in like good little soldiers. McGarrett had often used resources outside of his small crew and he was happy now to have this band of brothers to work with. They were the best at their jobs, he could tell as he listened to the conversations, and he was certain that they were be successful in their bounty.

"You catch all that, Commander?" Kat asked over the radio as she assembled a small army.

"Ten four, Kat," McGarrett said and she could hear the smile on his face.

Kat lead him through Waikiki, heading closer to a location he had visited on his first day as Commander of the Five-O task force. She stopped, he pulled in next to her and within minutes two more black Escalades joined them in the parking lot. The beach was busy and the convoy of black vehicles and bounty hunters stuck out like a sore thumb in that setting, but they meant business and they knew that their business was a dangerous one.

"Boys, this is Commander Steven McGarrett, with the Five-O unit. I know you all remember James, this is his son." Kat said as seven other bounty hunters gather around them. "We've got to teach this kid the ropes, so to speak, but if he's anything like his father, which I can tell you he is, he's going to pick up on the subtleties of our business very quickly." She added as her boys chuckled and shook McGarrett's hand. "All of my boys were very fond of your father Steven, and he did right by us."

"I'm glad to hear it. I was away for much of my father's later life, so I knew very little about his career in the last few years." McGarrett said. "I'm proud to know he was so well liked."

"He wasn't just liked," one of the older bounty hunters stated, "he was respected. James McGarrett gave respect and therefore was given respect by all of us. He wasn't like the other cops who just see us as money hungry. He was a brilliant cop and quite possibly an even better bounty hunter."

"He did both?" McGarrett asked.

"Off the record of course," Kat smiled.

Steve nodded his understanding.

"McGarrett and I have a little business to handle so dress for the bounty and we'll be right back," Kat said addressing her crew and she and McGarrett walked into the all too familiar Shaved Ice Shop.

"Little Auntie!" Kamekona smiled as Kat walked up to the window.

"How's it brah?" Kat asked with a smile.

"Business never better," Kamekona smiled, "How's it my brothah?" he asked as he turned to McGarrett.

Steve smiled and gave his friend a pat on the back.

"Looks like you're movin' up in the world." Kamekona said teasingly to Kat, noticing her get up and Steve's bullet proof vest.

"Nah, the SEAL's movin' down," Kat laughed. "But we need your help, Kamekona, what can you tell us about Olani and Keoki?" she asked and watched as Kamekona's face changed.

"Come around back," Kamekona said as he pushed one of his employees into the service window and disappeared through the shop. Kat and Steve followed his orders and walked around to the service entrance of the small business.

"The Auntie is bad news," Kamekona stated as they entered to back work room. "She's too pushy, she's gonna get her man into more trouble then he's already in. Keoki, he's proud, he's loud and he's perfect for his woman but he's going to get burned." He added.

"You know him well?" Steve asked.

"From the streets brah," Kamekona stated.

"You know where we can find him?" Kat asked.

"Not anymore, he's moved up in rank. He's off the drug beet and moved into management; if you catch what I'm sayin'." Kamekona said in a whisper.

"You know where he's become management?" McGarrett asked.

"Nah, I ain't in the business anymore brah," he answered. "I could make some calls but that may get me into more trouble then its worth."

"If we need it, we may come back, but we don't want to put you in danger." Kat stated.

Steve nodded his agreement.

"You've been very helpful," Kat smiled.

"Anything for you Auntie," he said, "anything else I can get for you?"

"I need my files, you got em with yah?" Kat asked.

"Sure thing Auntie, keep em with me all times!" he said and moved further into the shop.

Kamekona disappeared for a moment and when he came back he was carrying what looked like a flat, black lock box. It looked like his spare cash drawer for his till. Kat pulled a set of keys from inside her shirt, causing McGarrett to turn away in embarrassment.

"I'm not going to pretend that you ain't never seen a woman do that before," Kat laughed, "you don't see me carrying a pocket book, do you? So where else am I going to put my things?"

Steve turned redder with her every word, until Kamekona and Kat were both in hysterics over his discomfort.

"Auntie, don't mess with my boy, he's a gentlemen!" Kamekona laughed. "See brah I got your back!" he added.

"Thanks," Steve said still red in the face.

The keys that Kat had pulled from her bra opened the lock box and under an empty cash tray, Kamekona pulled out a fairly thick file.

"Anything else, Auntie?" he asked before Kat and McGarrett left.

"You'll have my usual for the crew when my bounty's done?" Kat asked.

"Absolutely, anything for my best customer!" he smiled and waved them away.

Back in the parking lot Kat handed the file to Steve before stashing her keys again and addressing her squad.

"Alright boys, here is the run down." Kat stated as she pulled another set of files out of the back seat of her Escalade. "You all remember Olani Linaka? We're revoking her bond as she is responsible for a hit and run on Chin Ho Kelly." There was a gasp that rose from among the ranks. "Yeah, she's too close the family on that one. She's also a suspect in the murders of Lakele and Kina Wikolia, a case on which the Five-Os have authority, so consider her armed and extremely dangerous. We have four possible locations to find her at, according to the bond application. I want you to investigate these locations and contact everyone in the applications to get her running scared. I want Olani to know I'm looking and that I'm ready to take her momma's house to get my money. Get her momma and her grandma to hand da kine over to us, or at least help us in locating her." Kat instructed. "Don't let on that Five-O is interested or we may spook her too badly. She's also suspected of kidnapping and from the information that McGarrett and his crew has acquired she may be ready to kill again, so we don't have a lot of time. She can't hide from us, so find the people that would harbor her and shut down her safe houses."

The team nodded as they passed mug shots around and skimmed through the file.

"Anything you want to add Steven?" Kat asked.

"Yes, if you pick up Olani bring her directly to Five-O head quarters, do not out her inside. We need her to tell us the whereabouts of five other missing girls." McGarrett stated.

"The five are currently on bond with us as well," Kat added. "We gotta save em."

The bounty hunters nodded again.

"I'll join you on the hunt as soon as I can, but for now, I'm working in place of Chin with the Five-Os." Kat said.

"For your peace of mind, I'd like you to know that Chin is doing well. He's pretty messed up, but he's going to be fine." McGarrett stated seeing the concern in the faces of some of the bounty hunters.

"We'll check him out when the bounties over," Kat smiled, her crew nodded and they dispersed among the vehicles.

Car doors slammed as the convoy of vehicles hit the road again. Steve fell in behind Kat and soon the group broke up. McGarrett's mind wandered back to his teammate and what they were now doing for Chin. Steve realized just how much Chin was liked among these people and how much he deserved to be on this bounty.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: HPD Impound Lot. Honolulu, Hawaii.

The tires of the Camaro squealed as Danny took the hard left into the HPD impound lot. The rushed drive over there was full of his concentrating on driving really fast and not killing Kono and himself, and getting a glimpse of the vehicle before the sun had fully set. They were loosing daylight fast but the apprehension of the vehicle had been the news that everyone was waiting for. They were not sure what they would find, but they were certain that they would be able to make some kind of headway on the case just by having the vehicle in their possession. Fatigue was already starting to grip both Danny and Kono as the siren blared and Kono shouted ordered into her phone.

"The investigation team is on their way," Kono stated as she hung up and grabbed onto the door to stop her self from falling into Danny because of the force that his driving was putting them through. "I hope we can get the vehicle moved to forensics tonight." She added as the car came to a stop and she and Danny jumped out.

"Five-O," Danny stated flashing is badge at the gate and gaining Kono and himself admittance into the secured yard.

"We found the vehicle abandoned up the north shore," An HPD officer said as he rushed to catch up with Kono and Danny.

"Anything suspicious found in the vehicle?" Danny asked as they walked along.

"It just got here and we have orders from the Governor not to touch it until you have." The officer stated.

"Perks," Danny said as he smiled at Kono.

"It's time for a little fun!" Kono smiled handing Danny a pair of black latex gloves as they walked.

"Its right there," The PD officer said pointing out the vehicle.

Kono walked a slow circle around the SUV, her flash light covering its every surface as she passed. Danny followed her with his eyes. Every once in a while she would stop, take a closer look, a photo or two, and then start again. Kono was meticulous; her academy lessons still fresh in her mind. If she was going to prove herself, she would do it with her forensic skills.

"Found a point of impact," Kono stated as she reached the front right bumper of the car, "and there is blood," she added noticing the grill and the spatter.

"Do you think it's our boys?" Danny asked, having seen the blood on the pavement at the crime scene.

"More then likely," Kono stated and peeked in the vehicle.

It was a veritable garbage can in there, tons of papers and trash to sort through. As Kono continued to look around the forensic team showed up. They walked directly to Kono, their cameras already at the ready.

"We have more blood," Kono said again as she came to the rear of the vehicle.

This time a small amount of blood seemed to have seeped down through the back hatch. The forensic team photographed it before Kono opened the hatch and a pile of trash fell out at her.

"Oh my god what a smell," She stated as the overpowering odor hit her full on.

"Whoa, girl, watch yourself," Danny stated joining his teammate.

"Fresh blood," Kono stated as she moved more of the trash around and her fingertips came up wet.

"Is there a body?" The HPD officer asked following Danny's gaze.

"Not that I can see," Kono said as she backed up, "but its getting too dark to really say anything conclusive."

"We'll call a flat bed, wrap the car to keep anything preserved and send it to our CSI unit," the lead forensic scientist stated.

"Get Nobu on this," Kono ordered, "he's already familiar with the case Detective Williams and I are covering."

"Lucky man's getting called into graveyard tonight," the forensics agent stated sarcastically.

Suddenly Danny's cell rang.

"Where are you?" Danny asked without greeting his partner.

"I'm back at HQ, where are you?" Steve asked.

Kono could hear him clearly over speaker, "we have the SUV," she stated. "We're having it sent in to the lab tonight."

"I'll have a rush put on it," Steve stated. "God what the hell have you done to the wall?" he asked. Clearly he hadn't been in the office long.

"Don't touch it!" Both Kono and Danny yelled together.

"That's our case!" Danny added. "That's how real police work, works!"

"I think you should come back to HQ and explain this to me," Steve said calmly.

Danny and Kono nodded to one another.

"We'll be in as soon as we see this SUV shrink wrapped and on its way to HPD." Kono said.

"Don't take too long," Steve warned, his impatience getting to him, and then he hung up.

"Someone needs to teach him some better phone manners," Danny stated reacting to the abrupt end to the call.

"You talk to him about that Daniel, I'm sure he'll listen to you," Kono said sarcastically knowing that another fight was just around the corner.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Five-O Head Quarters. Oahu, Hawaii.

Danny and Kono walked back into their office forty five minutes later to find Steve sitting in a chair staring at 'the wall'. On the floor at his feet, Steve had spread out everything he had found in the file that Kat had given him. Everything that Chin had investigated, his every question and answer, photo and forensic analysis was at Steve's feet. It was the beginning of what was a much bigger case, but he wasn't sure how it all fit in with what he was now seeing on 'the wall'.

The silence in the room was deafening as Danny and Kono began analyzing the photos and reports at McGarrett's feet. A lot of their questions, early questions, had their roots in the file that they were now looking at. Things that had starting to seem like coincidence were now conclusive by their understanding. Their case was really starting to come together.

"Where did you get all of this?" Kono asked eyeing the meticulous work of her cousin.

"Kat had it stashed away for Chin," McGarrett answered, "and now that we are so close, Chin finally gave up his secrets. Everything we need to know about his former case is right here. Where does it fit in with all of this?" he asked as he motioned toward the wall.

"It's all about the bigger picture," Kono stated.

"Who is that?" Danny asked eyeing the photo of a man at Steve's feet.

"I believe that is Keoki," Steve answered

"I've seen him before!" Danny said his brow furled.

"Where…?" Steve asked.

"He was driving the golf cart for Wo Fat that day on the golf course," Danny answered.

"Seriously you remember that?" Steve asked practically jumping out of his seat.

"Yes, Steven, I'm pretty sure that I do." Danny said with an indignant tone.

"That's interesting," Steve said turning back to the wall with more questions.

"There it is Kono look, right there! It's 'the look'!" Danny stated as he watched the look on Steve's face change.

"Oh man, that's a look alright!" Kono laughed watching her boss.

"That's 'the look' that says I'm pissed and how did they hide this from me in the first place," Danny said interpreting 'the look' for Kono.

"There is no look!" Steve said angrily.

"Oh you bet there is," Kono laughed, "and Danny has a tone."

"And you giggle," Danny stated trying to insult his teammate.

"You are right, I do. I also flounce and prance," Kono said with a smile. "Watch, this is a flounce and it means 'I got something that you don't'," she said and flounced over to the smart board and threw a photograph from her phone onto the screen. "And this is a prance and it means, 'boys I got a hit on this print that I took off the passenger door of the SUV and look at who it belongs to'!" Kono added as a wrap sheet and a mug shot popped up.

"Holy shit, its Keoki…" Danny gasped.

"Also known as Jordan Mau and Tyler Joel Marz" Kono stated, "and they worked for Horizon industries until recently," she said and flounced again and threw a workers manifest up on the scene that had Jordan's name on it.

"Nicely done," Danny said, "run facial recognition and see if Keoki has any other appearances under any other names!"

"I'm on it." Kono stated.

"Want to bet he works for Skyline as well?" Danny asked.

"I'm confused, Horizon Industries?" McGarrett asked.

"Well if someone would have come back to the office when he was called, he'd be up to par with the rest of the case!" Danny stated sarcastically, his volume rising with every word.

"I got you Chin's file didn't I?" Steve asked angrily.

Kono rolled her eyes, pulled another chair over to where Steve was and pushed Danny into it, but he stood up again.

"Hey what was that for?" Danny asked angrily.

"She's trying to put you in your place," Steve laughed.

"Don't push me McGarrett; I've already had enough of you and your bad phone etiquette!" Danny stated.

"What? I don't have bad phone etiquette!" Steve stated standing up and towering over Danny.

"Alright you two, that's enough!" Kono yelled.

"Sorry Auntie," Steve said and fell into his chair.

"Sit down Danny!" Kono said forcefully.

He did as he was told.

"She has a tone too," Steve whispered when Kono's back was turned.

"Why do I feel like I just stole a cookie before dinner?" Danny asked Steve.

"Because Hawaiian women have a 'way' about them, it's all about respect for them. What she just did basically means 'don't you dare think of disrespecting me'." Steve explained.

"That's right, and this Auntie is fed up with this bickering for one night. So you two will sit there quietly and listen while I debrief you both before sending you home to bed." Kono stated. "Everything will make sense boss but you two are not aloud to speak anymore, do you understand?"

"Yes Auntie," Both men said sounding more like little boys.

"Alright, here's what we have," Kono said and began her debrief for the unusually captivated audience. "We found links in our investigation to two sister companies; from phone records from our arson suspects. One called Horizon, one called Skyline, both fall under the umbrella of Hiroshima Investment, which just happen to have property in Mililani and Pearl Harbor." Kono explained. "Our newly identified Keoki, aka Jordan, aka Tyler, has links for Horizon."

"Wo Fat is the CEO of Hiroshima Investments." Danny stated.

Steve's brow furled.

"That's what we thought." Kono stated.

"They are hiding right out in the open!" Steve stated.

"Only, according to our investigation, Keoki has been terminated as an employee of the company." Kono said.

"How recently was he terminated?" Steve asked.

"Within the last month or so," Kono said pulling up the manifests again.

"So he's screwed up!" Steve said.

"We think he was trying to take advantage of his position of power and went over board now, not only is he trying to clean up his mess, but I think Horizon is as well." Kono stated.

"Do you have evidence to support that?" McGarrett asked.

"No," She said and Danny echoed her sentiments.

"But, off the record, you think this is a front for the mob?" Steve asked.

"What else does it look like?" Danny asked.

"Alright," Steve said, "we have got to get this wrapped up before anyone else dies."

"We'll have more answers once we can get a hold of what the SUV has to tell." Kono said.

"It will have to wait until morning!" Steve sighed.

"Off to bed with you two." Kono smiled and waved her male counterparts away.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Five-O Head Quarters. Oahu, Hawaii.

Steve arrived in the office, early as usually, and was shocked to find both Kono and Danny already hard at work. He watched for a moment as Danny pinned more pages to 'the wall' and Kono typed away at the computer.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

"Got a call at 4am that told us they had finally finished with the SUV," Danny said calmly as he pegged some of the more important items on the wall and rolled out a map of Oahu in some free space. "They found blood some of it was human, some of it was from some other contributor, not human. We started running the DNA material through CODIS. They got a lot of print on the car. They have since come back to Olani and Keoki, there are also some unknowns. The blood on the front grill we've matched to our boy, Chin. They found Chicken feces everywhere. It was in the blood, it was in the trash, it was on the wheels, in the engine. It was absolutely everywhere. They said that was what was causing the stink. They also found sediment deposits in the wheel wells and some recites from out in Mililani." Danny explained.

"We have a general search area then." McGarrett stated.

"We may have better," Danny smiled and nodded at Kono.

"I managed to get my hands on the SUV's GPS and we're trying to figure out where it's going to lead us," Kono smiled cheerfully.

"We're going to find those girls today," Danny added, "I can just feel it."

"You're having feelings now?" McGarrett asked.

"Spending too much time with you," Both Kono and Danny said together.

"And why didn't you call me?" Steve asked.

"Cause we knew you would be in when you got here, because you're always freakishly early, and we hoped that by then we'd have a location to give you. Then you could go all Super SEAL on this case, because that's what you do best." Danny explained.

"It's 7am and I'm already offended." Steve stated and walked into his office, closing the door behind him.

"That's 10 Dollars, Williams. Pay up!" Kono sang

"I can't believe I lost that bet, I was sure he'd react differently!" Danny sighed as he handed Kono his money.

"I told you, it's a Hawaiian thing. We have an intuition too. I knew from the get go that if you didn't argue with him and acted as if this was a big deal but that you were working to your strengths so that you could help him work to his, he would take offence." Kono laughed and pocked the money as the computer pinged.

"I'll never gamble with you again!" Danny sighed.

"Ha it worked!" Kono stated happily as the computer began to read the GPS in reverse. "Hopefully it will give up where we want to go."

"Good work Rookie," Danny stated as he watched the information pile up on the computer screen.

"What's all this?" Steve asked coming out of his office.

"The SUV's GPS," Danny stated.

"Whoa, wait, I think we got it," Kono said throwing a map of Mililani up on the screen. "We have a starting location that has come up several times, all up in Mililani. Didn't you say they found chicken feces in the vehicle?"

"In the vehicle, on the vehicle, oozing out of the vehicle, it was everywhere." Danny said flipping through the forensic report again. "It was even mixed in with the blood samples that were taken and there were feather found in the back hatch."

"That's the farm!" Kono stated as the high resolution image flashed on the screen.

"What can you tell me about it?" McGarrett asked.

"Two seconds, boss," Kono said as she began typing again. "Gotcha!" She smiled, "it's a condemned poultry farm. They dealt in eggs and birds. It went under for unsanitary conditions. The property was recently purchased by…" Kono's eyes grew wide, "Horizon Industries!" She gasped.

"This is not a coincidence!" Danny stated, "Take it SEAL. This is your game now."

"Let's go!" Steve said and the chase was on.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Condemned Chicken Farm. Mililani, Hawaii.

When Steve McGarrett was give the go ahead, pieces started to fall into place and the domino affect began. As soon as Danny said go, Steve was moving.

Within minutes SWAT had arrived in the Five-O office along with Kat and two of her top guys. McGarrett briefed the squad on what was doing down, called the governor for the go ahead, the bounty hunters were issued weapons from the Five-O arsenal and bullet proof vests were donned by everyone, and finally they all pilled into a convoy of vehicles for the long drive up to Mililani.

The farm was old and overgrown, with three large buildings and a few broken down pens making up the lay of the land. It had an unmistakable odor as they pulled up. One barn, offset from the rest of the buildings caught McGarrett's eye as the vehicles stopped and the squad began to disembark. Without exchanging any words McGarrett signaled the group into different locations. Kono, Danny, Kat and McGarrett were covering the offset barn. SWAT took on the huge industrial building while the two Bounty Hunters covered the little, shack, of a farm house.

"I thought you said this was abandoned," Danny whispered to Kono as they moved around the rear of the barn.

"It is," Kono hissed.

"Then why are there still chickens?" He asked pointing at a small pen that seemed to be well kept and well stocked with hens.

"Good question," Kono said, "and why would there be hot air coming out of these vents?" she asked as she ran her hand beneath the ventilation ducts that were found on the outside of the barn.

"This has got to be the place," Danny said and fell silent again.

McGarrett and Kat worked their way around the front of the building. McGarrett taking the lead, his weapon at the ready, side stepping with one shoulder always pressed against the barn to shield his back. Kat followed, constantly glancing behind, her weapon also drawn and at eye level. She held it with confidence and readiness, believing that this may be the first time she would have to use it. Kat covered McGarrett's back, crouching when he crouched and listening to every move he made. As they listened they heard SWAT enter the Processing Facility, guns blazing and shouting for anyone to come out. If anyone was on the farm, they heard what was going on. McGarrett nodded at Kat to signal their move. Steve pulled open the barn door while Kat moved into the darkness.

"Clear!" she called as she scanned the room and watched as the door at the far end opened and Kono and Danny moved inside.

The barn was a fairly barren room. To the left McGarrett and Kat saw a grouping of chairs, a table and a stove. Farther down there was a work area that was covered with what looked like tools and, on closer inspection, tattooing equipment. To their left was a bank of what looked like industrial sized freezers that stretched from one end of the barn to the other.

"They are still running," Kat said feeling the unit closest to her and feeling it vibrate.

McGarrett's heart stopped, "check them!" he stated and Kat through open the first door.

The first freezer was stocked full of things. It was well organized. Food items lined the shelves while cooking utensils and other house hold items rested on the floor. The second was empty with only a bloody chair in the middle of it.

"This ones not running," Kono shouted from mid way up the line.

"Open it! Open it now!" Steve yelled as he ran down the line to meet his teammates.

Danny and Steve stood back, weapons trained on the door as Kono unlatched the freezer and moved away, pulling the door with her. Kat peaked into the absolute darkness as the two men covered her back. She froze at the sight.

Three chair and three bodies met the Five-O's as their eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Check them, Kono, Kat!" McGarrett said his gun still raised and ready.

Kono and Kat moved into the freezer to where the girls were bound to the chairs. They were naked except for the rough burlap sacks that rested around their torsos. Their bodies were clean, untouched, except for the bruises and the blood that was found from the ropes that kept them secured to the chairs.

"I have a pulse!" Kono stated as she rushed to untie the first girl who moaned slightly at the touch.

"Me too but it's very weak!" Kat stated and followed Kono's lead.

"Call for help Danny," McGarrett said holstering his weapon and walking into assist the ladies.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Condemned Chicken Farm. Mililani, Hawaii.

McGarrett carried the last of the semi conscious women out of the barn and laid her with the other two in the back of one of Kat's Escalades. The ambulances were still fifteen minutes out and Kat and Kono had taken it upon themselves to act as first response. Not one of the ladies was responding too much. None of them moved. There breathing was shallow and wavering. Dehydration had set in and even being brought out into the sunlight didn't cause a reaction. Theirs were cold, their lips almost blue and their ocular reflexes were slow.

"These girls need medical attention now," Kono stated.

"The ambulances are on their way," Steve said knowing that time was against them. "Do you recognize them Kat?" he asked knowing that the girls had been bonded out by Kat and Chin at a previous time.

"Yes," Kat stated. "You are looking at Tina Hue, Mixu Kabuki and Ella May Rose." She said pointing to each girl and growing more emotional with every moment.

"They're going to be ok," McGarrett said trying to sooth the bounty hunter.

"Katie Tsong and Rae Balile are still missing." Kono said sadly.

"You might want to take a look at this," The SWAT commander said as he came up to Steve and the women.

"Did you find the others?" McGarrett asked.

The SWAT Commander, O'Reilly, nodded.

Back in the barn McGarrett was lead into one of the other functioning freezers. There he found the two other bodies laid out on what he could only guess were the racks of the freezer, and strapped around their abdomens were what he assumed were explosives. He checked the backs of their necks, much to the SWAT Commanders protests, and found that they had been tattooed in the same fashion as the other two.

"I can't proceed until the bomb squad clears the area," The SWAT Commander stated. "We have to remove everyone from the area, set a perimeter and wait." He added.

"Do what you have to do," McGarrett said and turned to leave.

O'Reilly followed him out of the barn, nodded to his men to close it up, and pushed back the perimeter on the barn.

"What have we walked into here?" O'Reilly asked as he came back to McGarrett. "My guys found drugs, lots of them, in the industrial building and the bounty hunters found that the uninhabitable house was being used as living quarter for someone, and now this? What the hell is going on here?" he asked again.

"We believe it to be linked to the Yakuza here in Hawaii," McGarrett said in a whisper.

"Gangs, you think this is gang related?" O'Reilly asked in disbelief.

"Yes," McGarrett stated as the ambulances roared into the farm yard.

The girls were handed over to the paramedics and loaded into ambulances to be taken to the hospital for treatment. The teams involved in the sting operation said nothing to the paramedics as they worked and as they were leaving the bomb squad arrived. McGarrett sent SWAT away and reassembled his team, outside of the safety perimeter, while the bomb squad worked around them.

"What do we do now?" Kono asked as she leaned against one of the black Escalades and watched as their crime scene was invaded by the authorities.

"We wait. Danny, you head back Honolulu and make sure that there are officers with, or around, the girls at all times. Also contact Horizon Industries and give them as little information about this operation as possible, but you have to tell them what was going down on their property today. Kono, you are staying with me, we're going to go over this scene with the CSIs to see what we can come up with, once the bomb squad is finished." Steve said.

"I'm going to take my crew and head back out on the hunt for Olani," Kat stated, "she needs to pay for what she has done here."

"Thanks for all your help Kat," McGarrett smiled.

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't handed you the girl I promised," Kat said with determination and motioned for her boys to follow her.

"I'll hitch a ride with them," Danny stated following Kat, while Steve and Kono resumed their watch over the bomb squad activities.

Minutes passed like hours with no word on what was going on inside the barn. The perimeter was still holding, the bomb sergeant had sent in his team and they had not come out, until finally the sergeant radioed McGarrett to come down to the newly established command post.

"What's going on in there?" McGarrett asked knowing that it would be likely to have the explosives detonated before anything else could happen.

"They are not complete," The sergeant stated.

"The bombs…?" McGarrett asked.

"The explosives are there, but there isn't any way to detonate," Sergeant Kamako stated, "We have to take the explosives to be destroyed, its protocol, but you should know that we may be able to print the explosives and remove them from the bodies if your investigation needs it."

"Yes, we do," McGarrett stated. "It may give us the hard evidence to prove who committed these murders."

"Alright, we'll photograph the scene, print the victims and remove the explosives, and then it's all yours McGarrett." Kamako said and sent his men back into the barn.

"Thank you," Steve smiled and walked back to Kono. "Call out the CSIs we'll have the scene back shortly. It's about time to turn this place upside down."

"I'm on it boss," Kono smiled and ran back to the truck where her equipment was waiting.

The coroner and the CSIs arrived in time to see the bomb squad leave. They carried with them the explosives, wrapped in Kevlar and prepared for further analysis by there specialist. McGarrett waved them off and lead the way back into the barn.

"We're going to work outward from here," Steve explained as the coroner peaked into the freezer. "This is a large farm and by the looks of it, our killers were living here. We know that two people have been victims of the bombings already but we don't know a location in which this took place. If we can find that out, that would be great, otherwise there is a huge industrial space that looks like it was a meth lab and a little house that was clearly being lived in. We're going to need to investigate the whole farm."

"Are we expecting to find any other bodies?" The Leading CSI asked.

"I hope not," McGarrett said, "but there is a possibility."

The CSIs went to work on the barn, clearing out the other freezers and documenting everything while Kono and McGarrett checked out the house. Inside they found it comfortably furnished, albeit disorganized. It was a small house made up of a living room, kitchen and a back bedroom and washroom; nothing more nothing less.

"Call it cozy!" McGarrett smiled as he watched Kono look around in disgust.

"Call it condemned!" Kono retorted. "I got a laptop!" she added as she peaked under the bed. "And a loaded AK47," She said pulling out the overly exaggerated firearm.

"We'll print that," McGarrett said taking the weapon and disarming it.

"If Chin were here, he'd be far more interested in the laptop." Kono said sadly.

"I know you miss him," McGarrett said, "I do too, but we're on this case for him. He'll be better, don't worry. He'd be really proud of all the work you've already done. You got us out here with that GPS trick. He'd be very proud."

Kono nodded and carried on in her exploration of the little house.

By nightfall the crime scene had expanded past the boundaries of the buildings and out into the yard. A path into the dense jungle led the CSIs to what could only be described as the primary crime scene. The explosions as well as a third set of remains were found buried out in the underbrush.

"How did you know we'd find more remains?" CSI Johnson asked as the third body was exhumed and photographed by the coroner before being moved.

"The murders that we have been investigating are too perfect. The killer had to have practiced." McGarrett said, "What I would like to know is what connection this body has to the case and are there more."

"This crime scene just got a whole lot bigger; we have to investigate all these woods now. We'll expand our efforts in the morning. For now, I doubt that there is much more you can do out here. Get back into the city and stop this from happening again McGarrett." Johnson stated.

McGarrett nodded and retreated from the eerie darkness of the jungle, too many people had died on this case. It was time for it to come to an end.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Five-O Head Quarters. Oahu, Hawaii.

Morning, for Steve McGarrett, meant dawn. He was up, had already worked out, and was finding his way back into his office with thoughts of the case milling about in his head. He arrived once again at 7am to find the lights in all the offices off and the common space was deserted. 'The wall' that Danny and Kono had been working on loomed in the early morning light. It was a huge case and had been getting more serious with every passing day. McGarrett was ready to wrap it up, but knew he had to be patient. His day would be spent mulling with all the evidence they got back from the crime scene, from the coroner and from the Hospital, if they got word of the girls recovery. No news had arrived as of yet, which for McGarrett and his team, was good news.

Taking his time and settling himself in his office, McGarrett left the lights off in the common space and only opened his eastwardly facing window to let in the morning light. It was already proving to be a beautiful day on the island of Oahu and he sat back in his desk, waiting for his coffee maker to finish brewing the only coffee he would drink, Hawaiian coffee, and he booted up his computer. He knew the day would be beneficial to his investigation. The forensics teams would head out once again to Mililani, they would have the beautiful sun to guide their way through the dense brush, and Steve hoped that they would be able to bring back good news. What they had accumulated yesterday was a lot, finger prints, DNA samples, as well as rescuing three women from a slow torturous death. They weren't out of the woods yet, and who knew what the crime scene was going to tell them in the light of another day, but McGarrett's mind was put at easy, if only a little, knowing that the girls were no longer alone, naked and trapped.

McGarrett poured himself his first cup of coffee, inhaled its aroma before taking his seat again. His e-mails had been neglected for a few days, and he really didn't feel like answering any just yet, but he scanned them anyways for anything that looked urgent when he heard a noise come from the common area of the Five-O office. Assuming it was he team, and allowing himself an excuse to ignore his e-mails again, he stood up only to catch a flash of light and his heart sank.

Moments passed in slow motion as Steve rushed out of his office, tackled the black clad intruder and rushed to save 'the wall'. There was a loud thud of flesh meeting metal and the hiss of the fire extinguisher before Steve was able to turn on the common room lights and assess the damage.

"What!" Danny hissed into the phone as Steve held it to his ear.

"Can you come into the office?" Steve asked.

"It is 7:25am, do I have too?" Danny asked sounding groggy and still half asleep.

"There's been an incident." Steve said calmly.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked a little panic in his tone.

"What kind of a question is that?" Steve laughed.

"Whatever Super SEAL, why do you need me?" Danny asked.

"It pertains to the case," Steve said.

"Alright I'm coming," Danny sighed.

"I'll buy you breakfast, little buddy!" Steve grinned as the intruder at his feet started to stir.

"I want bacon and eggs," Danny stated, "and don't skimp on the bacon!" he added.

"Alright Honey, I'll make sure you get your bacon and eggs," Steve laughed mockingly.

"Don't mock me Steven," Danny said grumpily. "And there had better be coffee."

"You know I've always got the coffee on!" Steve smiled. "I'll see you in a bit; I kinda have something to deal with right this second."

"Ok, bye," Danny said and hung up.

"Oh, slow down sunshine, you are not going anywhere," Steve said pocketing his phone and picking up the intruder by the back of his shirt.

Danny walked into the office, twenty minutes later to find a strange man, clad all in black, with blood rolling down his face and zip tied to one of the steal interrogation chairs. Right before his eyes Danny spotted a recently used fire extinguisher, a large plate of what looked to be a beautiful breakfast and Steve waiting patiently.

"Here's your coffee!" McGarrett smiled as Danny sat down in front of the intruder at the table.

"It pays to have a partner that can cook," Danny said to the man across from him. "What happened to you? Were you not given the memo that is like 8am? It's too early to get yourself in trouble so you had better have a good excuse."

"This guy broke into our office," McGarrett said. "He touched 'the wall'!"

"What?" Danny asked as he spun around in his chair and looked at the one charred corner. "Who said you could touch my wall?" Danny asked. "The big guy here isn't aloud to touch 'the wall'! Who told you to touch my wall?" he added motioning to Steve. "I hope he got in a few good punches for me! The Wall is off limits dude!"

"I got him with the fire extinguisher." Steve smiled proudly. "I'm a pro when it comes to multi tasking! Knocked the guy out, saved the wall, does that make me able to contribute to it?" he asked.

"No," Danny stated, "but I applaud you for you creativity and efficiency. He's very creative!" Danny said motioning to his partner while addressing the fugitive. "But I think you already know what. I mean, you're in a police station, we have hand cuffs everywhere and yet you're zip tied to that chair."

"Well you know you gotta take pride in what you do. Its like an art form; torture, persuasions, intimidations, you gotta stay on your toes." Steve smiled.

"So, this is the incident that you woke me up for?" Danny asked looking at his partner, "Don't get me wrong, thank you for the beautiful breakfast, but you seem to have everything under control."

"Well, seeing as it's your wall and this guy came in to destroy it, I figured you'd like to find out who sent him, who he works for, stuff like that." Steve said leaning back in his chair.

"Well, seeing as I'm in a good mood this morning, you wanna play good cop bad cop with is guy?" Danny asked.

"Can I be the bad cop?" Steve asked with a smile.

"Oh you bet," Danny smiled.

"Ok give me one second." Steve stated and practically skipped into his office. He came back a few minutes later with a military issue back pack and threw it onto the table as Danny continued to eat his breakfast.

"What do you got in there big guy?" Danny asked.

"You'll see," Steve smiled. "For every question he doesn't answer I'll reveal a little surprise."

"Well, that's not really incentive for him to answer my questions now is it?" Danny asked.

"Ok, can we get on with this, and stop pretending like I'm not even sitting here?" The intruder asked.

"Oh we know you're there," Danny smiled, "but because you broke into our office, invading our den of manliness and tried to destroy the case that we are currently investigating, we get to play all kinds of games with you!"

Steve nodded and pulled a bottle of bleach out of the back pack.

"Bleach…?" Danny asked.

"It's highly corrosive," Steve smiled.

"I see where this is going, fun, ok. So who the hell are you and why the hell did you touch 'the wall'?" Danny asked as he turned suddenly and addressed the fugitive.

"You don't scare me!" The guy stated.

"Alright," Danny said and turned to his partner.

Steve pulled a HPD issue taser out of the bag.

"Who do you work for?" Danny asked.

"No one," The guy answered.

"Does that count as an answer?" Danny asked turning to Steve.

"Yeah, it does, so that mean you have to add to our collection." Steve said.

"Ok," Danny said, stood, walked to his office and came back with a can of mace.

"Why the mace Danny?" McGarrett asked.

"Cause last night, I was watching Mythbusters, and they totally lit a guy on fire using only mace and a taser, and I kinda wanted to try it out!" Danny stated with a playful grin.

"That sounds like fun, and hey I already have the fire extinguisher handy!" Steve said his eyes a light like a mischievous child. "What do we do?" he asked as he stood.

"Well, it was pretty simple," Danny said as he pulled the fugitive away from the table and into the middle of the room. "First we saturate his shirt with the mace!" Danny said as he covered his face with his sleeve and sprayed the guy with mace all up his front.

The fugitive screamed in pain as the spray his hit eyes and he inhaled, burning its way through his lungs.

"Are you guy's crazy?" The fugitive screamed.

"It's all in the name of science!" Danny smiled.

"Then what do we do?" Steve asked.

"You taser him," Danny stated, "and then poof, fire! I got the extinguisher ready to go, let's do this!"

"Should we maybe have safety glasses?" Steve asked. "I mean isn't that the first rule of the lab?"

"You're right Steven, but if we wait too long the alcohol that makes up the base of the mace is going to evaporate and we'll have to mace him again!" Danny said.

"Safety first, besides we have lots of mace." Steve smiled and turned to his office.

"Mace hurts more anyway when it starts to dry. It will burn the skin more that way and seep into his pours!" Danny called after his partner.

"My name is Johan Kulia," The fugitive gasped for breath as Steve passed Danny a pair of safety glasses and took aim with the taser. "I work for Keoki!" he yelled.

"Keoki sent you here to destroy the wall?" Danny asked lowering his mace can.

"He sent me to destroy everything I could, to get you off the trail of his woman!" The man stated.

"He's a murderer," Steve said.

"I know," Johan cried.

"Oh man, why did you have to ruin our early morning science time?" Danny whined as he put the mace down and walked into Steve's office. He came back with a pair of water bottles. "Lean you head back." He said to Johan who did as he was told, "Blink, even though you don't want to, you have to go get the mace out of your eyes." He said and started to poor the water over Johan's face. "You don't have a towel in your super SEAL survival kit do you?" Danny asked turning to his partner.

"I sure do, Danno" Steve said pulling a white fluffy towel out of his back pack.

Danny wiped down Johan and pulled him back to the table where Steve had once again taken his seat.

"What else can you tell us about Keoki?" Danny asked leaning back, "keep in mind; I am really disappointed I didn't get to play Mythbuster, and set you on fire."

"You wouldn't!" Johan stated.

"We're Five-O, we pretty much have cart blanch from the Governor. Usually I'm the crazy one, but Danny's learn really fast." Steve smiled.

"He blew up a door with a grenade!" Danny stated.

"It was fun!" Steve said.

"Keoki knows you're after him!" Johan spouted. "And the people he works for knows that you are after him and they are ready to punish him for getting them involved!" he prattled off.

"He works for the Yakuza, do you?" Steve asked.

"Tekiya," Johan said.

"Are you willing to testify against Keoki in the murders of the girls?" Danny asked.

"Are you willing to put the idea of setting me on fire out of your mind?" Johan asked.

Danny sighed dramatically, "Fine!" he said.

"We have a ballistics dummy in the supply room; you wanna set him on fire?" Steve asked sympathetically.

"Yes," Danny said.

"Ok, little buddy, we can do that," Steve smiled.

"Oh what the hell, I'm as good as dead anyway," Johan sighed, "set me on fire."

"No, we'll put you inside for your crimes and if we have any other questions you will answer them." Steve stated ringing the HPD on his cell, "you'll have full protection for transport and we're putting you in for breaking into a secured police environment. Do you understand?" he asked.

Johan nodded.

"Wanna see us light a dummy on fire with only a can of mace and a taser?" Danny asked. "You know, seeing as you're being so cooperative now?"

"Yes," Johan smiled.

"We got about ten minutes before HPD get up here!" Steve smiled and ran off to the supply closet.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Five-O Head Quarters. Oahu, Hawaii.

"What the hell happened here?" Kono gasped as she walked into the office to find Danny and Steve mulling over 'the wall' and a burnt ballistics dummy in the middle of the floor.

"It was a science experiment," Steve stated.

"That you failed to clean up?" Kono asked annoyed.

"We're studying it," Danny said, "we want to figure out a way to make our technique more effective, so that Super SEAL can use it in one of his moments of insanity." Danny explained while Steve smiled and nodded.

"I really don't even want to know!" Kono stated and walked into her office.

Kono wasn't in her office for five minutes when she came back out, walked to the smart board and began typing.

"What is it Kono?" McGarrett asked seeing the determination in her eyes.

"I just got an e-mail from our forensics team," Kono said sadly pulling up the pictures that were sent to her. "They found more bodies. As of right now, two more, but they are expecting to find other. Their preliminary search of the area has given up the locations of at least one other grave. The location in the woods is proving to be a dumping ground." She sighed.

"Then why did they dump Lakele and Kina out in the open?" Danny asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It does if what Johan said was true," Steve pointed out with a mysterious look coming over his face.

"Enlighten us," Danny stated rolling his eyes.

"Who is Johan?' Kono asked.

"The guy who tried to set fire to the office," Danny answered.

"I thought you two tried to set the office on fire," Kono stated motioning to the ballistics dummy.

"That was after," Steve said shaking his head. "Johan came in here, early, not expecting me to be in the office. He started to set fire to the wall. I stopped him and Danny and I questioned him. His slip was that the people that Keoki worked for are not pleased with his behaviour and are ready to drop him for it." McGarrett explained.

"So you think these body dumps were to get our attention?" Kono asked.

"Why wouldn't they end up with the others if they already had a dump location? That's all I'm saying." McGarrett said with a shrug.

"If that is the case, are you saying that Keoki and Olani are using murder as a cry for help?" Danny asked.

"This case has too many coincidences for there not to be something else to it." McGarrett stated.

"But why not just turn yourself in to HPD, if that was the case?" Danny asked. "Sell out you counterparts for a deal or something. That's what I would do."

"Thanks Danny, its good to know you'd sell us out!" McGarrett laughed.

"You know what I mean!" Danny said rolling his eyes.

"If that were the case we wouldn't get back all the evidence to clear Chin," Kono said motioning to 'the wall'. "How much do you want to bet that those dead bodies that were found today all have some kind of link to Chin's old case."

"Again you think these murderers are trying to do right by murdering more people?" Danny asked with a tone of disbelief.

"If they have the evidence to clear Chin, I'd deal." Kono stated.

"It's the difference between the death penalty and life in prison," Steve said staring at 'the wall' again.

"It sounds like they've already been threatened with death if the Yakuza is ready to turn them out." Kono said in a tone of revelation. "Maybe out killers are just trying to get in one last jab before the Yakuza takes them out." She added.

"Either way the evidence is piling up for us. We have enough to put Olani and Keoki away for life and we're got witnesses to testify on behalf of Chin and against the Tekiya and the Yakuza." Danny said.

"And our victims are awake," McGarrett stated as his phone pinged the message from the security detail that was at the hospital.

"We also have finger prints back from the explosives, they match Keoki," Kono added as she pulled up another file from the ongoing investigation at the farm. "They also uncovered the chemicals used in making the explosives and upon further investigation of the industrial warehouse; they found a pile of Meth. We're talking 1.5 million dollars worth stashing in an underground vault."

"Can they tell us if it was made at the farm, or if it was imported?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, but at least it's off the streets." Kono answered.

"Did they find anything else in the house?" Danny asked.

"Files, lots and lots of files," Kono answered throwing the pictures of a bank of old filing cabinets up on the scene, "they were located under the house. Apparently we missed a dugout under there, which was kept as an office for the business. Lot's to go through."

"So where are we heading first," Danny asked, "the hospital or the farm?"

"I think we should head out to the hospital," Kono stated, "I'm getting everything as it is discovered via e-mail so we'll get our updates no matter where we go and I haven't heard from Max yet on the other two bodies, so maybe the survivors can tell us more about them."

"I second that," Steve said as he nodded toward Kono.

"Better put someone on our office, just to keep all of our evidence safe," Danny said as he followed McGarrett.

"Good call," Steve said as he dialed HPD and the three Five-Os walked out of the office.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Queen's Medical Center. Oahu, Hawaii.

Upon arriving at the medical center, Kono, Danny and Steve were met by a detail of two HPD officers; a nurse and one wheel chair bound Chin Ho Kelly. The hospital was now on high alert. All available personnel were stations at the medical center to protect the victims of the Five-O's current case, and the media has begun to flock to the Hospital for answers, but that had not stopped Chin from getting out into the open after days of being stuck in a hospital room.

"Cousin," Kono smiled gleefully to see that Chin was up, or semi up, and at least outside. "You are looking good!" She said as she leaned in to hug him.

"Have you all come to tell me your case is over?" Chin asked with a smile.

"Not quite," Steve said shaking hands with his fallen colleague. "But things are really starting to fall into place."

"We rescued the girls. We're here to see what they can tell us," Kono smiled.

"We're getting really close now," Danny said and patted his friend lightly on the back. "Lots of good stuff, and the rookie, man she is totally pulling her weight!" he added as Kono playfully punched him in the arm.

"Taught her everything I know, brah," Chin laughed.

"Come on," Steve said taking control of Chin's wheel chair and heading toward the door. "We've missed you on this case, and seeing as you're already here, you can come with!"

"Steven he was in an accident, don't put the man to work!" Danny stated jokingly.

"Nah, brah, I'm all for it!" Chin smiled and once again the Five-O squad was whole.

Back inside and surrounded by a pack of police officers, McGarrett and his crew found their way to the secured area that had been turned into a fortress for the victims and Chin. They had cordoned off a hallway within the ICU and turned it into the HPD wing for the time being. One by one each of the girls had been looked at, brought around, treated and made comfortable, and one by one they began to feel the need to speak out.

The four Five-Os made their way first to the youngest of the ladies and found her in bed, wrapped up to her nose in a blanket, red eyed and silent.

"Tina?" Chin said softly, calling for the girls attention, "How are you feeling?"

"Oh Chin, I never meant for this to happen. I'm so sorry!" the girl began to sob at the sight of the wheel chair bound officer.

"It's not your fault," Chin said trying to sooth the girl.

"I tried to be good, I swear, but this has come back to haunt me." Tina sobbed.

"You're safe now," Steve said

"Who are you people?" Tina asked fearfully as her room filled with officers.

"We're Five-O," Kono said softly.

"I know your voice!" Tina stated wide eyed as Kono looked at her in confusion.

"Kono was with you when we found you on the farm," Danny said trying to calm the young woman's nerves.

"That farm was a nightmare." Tina sighed, her eyes full of tears as she shivered uncontrollably.

"We know," Kono said taking the girls hand.

"Can you tell us what happened out there?" Chin asked as he shifted uncomfortably in the wheel chair.

"Olani has kept us under her thumb since the beginning. Even if we wanted to go straight she wouldn't let us. I don't think any of us knew what was really going on until Lakele was brought onto the farm." Tina sighed.

"Was Lakele alive when she was brought to the farm?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Tina said, "but she was killed within hours of being there. We didn't think it would be like that and then they just killed her."

"They…?" Steve asked.

"Keoki forced her into a chair and held her down, and Olani strangled her with her bare hands." Tina stated. "They did it all right in front of our eyes."

The Five-Os exchanged glances of concern.

"What about Kina?" McGarrett asked.

"Kina got out of jail, Olani went out to get her. Lakele had been in the freezer for a long time by that point. Kina was picked up and killed the same day. She saw the looks on our faces when Olani pulled her SUV into the barn and that was it. I think she knew what was coming to her in that moment." Tina sobbed.

"Why were the girls mutilated?" Danny asked and watched Tina's face scrunch up in horror.

"Keoki was a sadist!" Tina cried. "He wanted to be the most notorious mob boss ever but he was nothing but a pee on. He had this fantasy that sounded like it was out of some mob movie that just made no sense. He was crazy with disgusting ideas and horrendous acts. At first we didn't believe he was capable of anything, and then we saw the explosives. We were all dragged out to the clearing. We saw the body of an old man, all mangled and crumpled by some bushes, and then he pulled Lakele and Kina out in the middle. He forced us to watch, the sound was horrific. They were already dead." She sobbed. "Then he told us we were next. He dragged me and Ella back to the barn locked us in the freezer, it was so cold and he left us there. I thought I was going to freeze to death, but he came back with Mixu, she was crying, and he moved the three of us into an old pen that was still full of chicken carcasses. Mixu said she had to watch while Olani and Keoki killed Katie and Rae. We knew it was over for us. We watched as they brought the mangled bodies of Lakele and Kina back to the barn. We were forced to watch them clean the bodies and freeze them again. Then they brought in Katie and Rae. They did the same thing they did to Lakele and Kina, put them in the freezers, and then they came us. We were stripped; Keoki scrubbed my skin so hard it felt like it would fall off. He touched me in ways that…oh god… I wish he would have just killed me. I believed I was looking into the eyes of Hannibal Lector. He licked his lips like some wild animal and licked the tears off my face. I can still feel it. He was like vampire, he wanted to taste blood. I never thought I would see the outside of that farm ever again. And I still see it every time I close my eyes. Are Ella and Mixu alright?" she asked after a long moment of silence.

Kono cringed with her every word. She knew that the other girls would tell the same horrific story.

"They are here, and they are going to be ok," Kono said sadly watching the tears well up in the woman's eyes again.

"Please tell me you have Keoki in custody." Tina begged as she grabbed onto Kono and wouldn't let go.

"We're working on it," McGarrett said visibly disturbed by Tina's story.

"He's going to kill me," Tina cried, her eyes pleading with Kono.

"You're safe here," Kono said as she tried to calm the woman down.

"No one is going to hurt you here," Steve added, "we have this hospital on lock down. No one is getting in."

It took several more minute of persuading to calm Tina down, but finally her composure was restored. She looked tired and broken, but there were still questions to be answered.

"What was your involvement in the framing of Officer Chin Ho Kelly?" Danny asked once Tina was calm again.

Both Chin and Tina started at the question. She lowered her eyes, unable to look at anyone, while Chin looked on in shock and surprise.

"We were all threatened by a man named Hiro," Tina said softly. "Olani brought us to him, threatening to sell us into the sex trade under the Yakuza and told us that if we didn't work with them to end Chin's pursuit into the case we'd all die; we'd never see our families again." Tina said tears once again rolling down her cheeks. "I was the one that stole the drug case files when I was let into HPD by Hiro's brother. I forged the document in Chin's hand as I have a talent for copying writing," Tina sobbed. "I'm so sorry Chin." She cried.

"It's alright," Chin said softly. "You had to do what you had to do."

"We'd like for you to make an official statement," Danny said softly. "Are you willing to do that?" he asked.

Tina nodded her agreement.

"We'll do everything we can to protect you." Chin said as he reached out to take the young girls hand. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you."

"I deserved it." Tina stated finally making eye contact with the man who had once given her a second change. "I was weak and I was foolish, and I regret everything that I once did."

"We'll make it right," Chin said, his calm, wise, tone putting the young woman at ease. "You need to be strong now and we'll put the men and women away that did this to us."

"You can't stop the Yakuza!" Tina whispered.

"We're going to try," Chin said confidently. "They haven't beaten me yet."

The three other Five-O nodded their agreement and determination at Chin's words. This team was ready to do battle again. It was time for justice and it would be found and forced by the right side of the law.

The stories of the other two girls were much the same, and just as graphic. When Chin was finally settled back into his room, and the three girls has been visited by specialists to take their statements. McGarrett, Danny and Kono found solace in sitting for a while with their friend and partner.

"How did you get this close?" Chin asked once they were all back in his room.

"We think we are being fed the truth by the ones causing all this turmoil." Danny said calmly.

"We have testimony stating that the Yakuza are out to get Keoki and Olani." Steve added. "And we believe that they are working now to expose the Yakuza, or at least the part that they played in the crime organization."

"They're probably already dead, and the Yakuza are out covering their tracks." Chin stated.

"We don't know that for sure, but what we do know is that the farm on which the girls were held is giving up many, many secrets to this case." Steve said as his phone rang. "McGarrett…"

Danny, Kono and Chin watched as McGarrett's eyes grew wide. He was speechless, that didn't happen often, but it was clear that McGarrett was shocked by what he heard.

"Alright, we'll be right in!" he said and the call ended.

"What's with the look?" Danny asked as Steve stared at his team in disbelief.

"Kat has Olani in our office, right now." McGarrett stated.

"You had better get over there quick!" Chin said breaking the shocked silence in the room.

Danny, Steve and Kono all turned on their heals, as their HPD counterparts returned to Chin's bed side and they rushed out of the hospital for the meeting that they had been waiting days to have.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Five-O Head Quarters. Oahu, Hawaii.

Steve, Danny and Kono burst through the doors to their office to see Kat and the two eldest of her crew sitting at the conference table with Olani, in the flesh, and handcuffed to the back of the chair. There were also three HPD officers who stood around the group, disbelief in their eyes, to see the number one suspect in the case finally in custody.

"You can thank me now, Steven," Kat smiled as she stood and reached out to shake McGarrett's hand.

"You really are the best, aren't you?" McGarrett smiled.

Kat laughed out loud, "You sounded just like you father, just now!"

"Thank you," Steve smiled.

"She's all yours!" Kat stated and her two companions followed her out of the Five-O office.

"Olani Linaka?" Danny asked as he came around the table.

"Yes," The woman stated.

"You are aware that you are under arrest for the murders of Lakele and Kina Wikolia?" Danny asked.

"I've killed more then that Detective Williams," Olani stated.

"Are you prepared to confess to the murders of Katie Tsong and Rae Balile?" He asked.

"Oh you bet!" Olani smiled. "And I would have killed Chin Ho Kelly if that light had not been red!" she said.

Kono jumped at Olani in anger, but was caught by McGarrett before she could lash out at the woman who was handcuffed to the chair.

"You are looking at the death penalty, you know that don't you?" McGarrett asked, still holding Kono back.

"Everybody dies, McGarrett, but you learned that at an early age, didn't you Champ?" Olani asked.

This time it was McGarrett's turn to be restrained.

"Too, personal, Super SEAL," Danny stated as he pushed McGarrett away from Olani. "Don't let her get to you!"

"No, no, detective, this is what we want. Do you know where Grace is today?" Olani asked with a chuckle.

"I do," Danny smiled trying to cover his discomfort. "Look, we have enough to put you away for good. We also have our suspicions as to who we could turn you over to if we really wanted you to suffer." Danny stated. "We know that the Yakuza are out to get you."

Olani's eyes flashed with rage.

"We also know that if we put you into the Halawa Correctional Facility, you'll be made someone's bitch faster than you can cry for you momma." Danny added and saw the anger in her eyes.

"If looks could kill, Danny…" Steve stated as he moved toward Olani again. "Tell me where Keoki is." He stated.

"You'll never find him." Olani hissed.

"That's fine; we have enough on you anyways. The Yakuza will finish this business for us." McGarrett said and motioned toward the HPD officers that were gathered in the office, "Take Miss Linaka into booking, and release her name and her exact location to the press." Steve stated.

"You wouldn't!" Olani stated fear in her eyes now.

"Wouldn't I?" McGarrett asked. "I mean, I owe it to the families of all those people you killed for them to know that you are in custody. I also feel like you need to pay for your crimes in a way that I, legally, can't administer here and I doubt very much I could get you sent to Guantanamo where I could have a lot of fun. So, I'll leave it to the public and the Yakuza."

"What can you offer me?" Olani asked, sweat gathering at her temples.

"We can put you in solitary for your own safety," Danny stated, "and we can make sure that your name is not released to the press until such a time when you go to trial, but you have to give us Keoki, and you have to testify to clear Chin Ho Kelly."

"That doesn't sound like a very good deal!" Olani stated angrily.

"You don't deserve one!" McGarrett yelled. "You murdered, you tortured and you destroyed the lives of thousands with your drug sales. You deserve to rot in the bottom of a pit where not even the sunlight can get to you."

"Calm down big guy!" Danny stated.

"McGarrett's right," Kono stated angrily breaking her silence, "she deserves to rot for what she did to Chin!"

"Alright, then we'll let her rot!" Danny stated.

"Keoki is traveling under an alias; he's at the Honolulu air port as we speak!" Olani whispered.

"What flight?" Kono asked pulling the air port information up.

"I don't know." Olani said. "All I know is I was trying to give him enough time to get off the islands."

"Why weren't you going with him?" Danny asked.

"He blames me for his fall," Olani said tears in her eyes now. "He thinks that I undermine him, and that he would have been better off without me all these years; that he could have made it to the top in the Yakuza."

"He threw you to the wolves and you were ready to protect him?" McGarrett asked.

"You can speculate all you want but the more time you waste with me; the less time you will have catching Keoki." Olani hissed.

"She's right boss, let's go!" Kono stated.

McGarrett nodded his agreement and booked it for the door. Kono and Danny were hot on his heals. This was the last stand. They couldn't be this close and let Keoki get on a plane off the islands, not after what he had done to those girls on that farm.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Honolulu Airport. Oahu, Hawaii.

Keoki Kuenekina breathed a sigh of relief. He had made it. He had nothing with him, nothing but the money in his pocket and the knowledge that, in just a few minutes, he would be in the sky. It would take too long to get him up on Interpol. He'd be safely out of the reach of those Five-Os and the Yakuza. He wouldn't dare take up refuge in a country where the Yakuza worked in the open. No Asian port would see him, for now he was on his way to Brazil. He would hide there until he could get to Cuba and then he would find a way back into his roots. He was good at what he did. He knew the business of the drug trade and he would find a way to be protected among the slums and the drug runners in the poorest regions within Rio. He listened with a sense of comfort as the engines of the Bowing jet hummed and the aircraft taxied out onto the runway. He was almost free, he would soon here the turbines buzz and feel the lurch of the plane. It would rise into the sky and take him away from the rock that had been his home for all of his life. He smiled to himself, rested his head on the head rest. The seat belt light had come on. His tray table was up and the window at his left showed the airport and all the other planes, and the convoy of police vehicles.

The plane lurched to a stop.

"Shit!" Keoki hissed as the passenger beside him turned his attention toward the window.

At the front of the cabin there was commotion. The cabin was being depressurized already.

"Shit!" Keoki hissed again as he undid his seat belt and jumped from his seat, striding over the man at his side.

"No body move!" was yelled from the front of the cabin as SWAT piled into the plane.

"McGarrett…" Keoki gasped as he rushed toward the back of the air craft and was stopped by the raised weapon of the Navy SEAL.

"I wouldn't move, if I were you," McGarrett said as SWAT came up the isle behind Keoki. "You are under arrest…" Steve stated and Keoki felt his hands being pulled behind him, "… for the murders of Lakele and Kina Wikolia."

A cheer rose among the other passengers on the plane, the case had been heavily published and as they disembarked McGarrett realized that many of the people around him were reading about this very case in their morning news papers. It had all come down to this moment.

"She sold me out, didn't she?" Keoki hissed as he was pulled off the flight.

"You deserve whatever you get," McGarrett stated as he walked off the plane behind Keoki and they were greeted by another detail of armed law enforcement officers.

"I'll make a deal with you, McGarrett." Keoki said as he was shoved into a police car.

"I don't deal with murdering scum like you." Steve stated and slammed the door.

"He's as good as dead, you know that don't you?" Danny asked his weapon still in his hand.

"Let's hope we can prevent that long enough to get him to trail." Steve stated and walked back toward the Camaro. "The trial needs to happen."

"I guess you want to drive?" Danny asked.

"No, you drive, just keep me close enough to that car so that I can shoot anyone that may try to interfere with it," Steve said and fell into the passenger seat.

"Olani really got to you, didn't she?" Danny stated as they drove.

"Yeah, and I have this horrible feeling like this isn't over." Steve said his eyes trained on the vehicle in front of him. His weapon trained out the windshield of the Camaro, ready for whatever may happen. Steve could only wait and pray that this case was over.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31: Governors Mansion. Oahu, Hawaii.

Kono and Chin sat quietly together in the gallery at the Federal Court House as the verdict was read. Olani and Keoki had plead guilty weeks before, they were set to testify in the extended case that the Five-O's had presented to the Governor upon completion of their murder investigation. The case that had once cost him his reputation was now being revisited and when the verdict was read, Chin could not help but smiled to himself.

"I knew you were innocent, Cuz!" Kono smiled as she reached over and hugged him.

Around them more and more people were whispering and cheerfully congratulating one another. All three of the surviving women were among those who had come down for the case. They had been give the probation and bonds that they deserved and were currently walking free, but still living in fear. Chin smiled as they passed by him and headed out of the courtroom.

"I don't know how you guys did it." Chin said as he stood, shaking, and supported himself with the cane.

"We have some mad skills. I'm a fast learner, but I want you back at the desk soon. It's not the same without you." Kono smiled and took her cousin by the arm to help him out.

His cast had come off, only days before, and he was still a little wobbly on his feet, but he was happy that he would soon be able to join the crew once again; his reputation and his body fully recovered.

"Detective Kelly," Governor Jameson stated as she rounded the corner, a detail of her own security following her.

"Governor," Chin smiled.

"I would like to offer you my sincere apologies, on behalf of the state of Hawaii." Jameson stated as she shook Chin's hand.

"I don't believe you owe me an apology Governor," Chin smiled as he watched her march onward with her crew.

"But HPD does," Kono sang in his ear, "and ninety percent of our family." She laughed.

"Not likely to happen in this life time," Chin laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Gimpy," Danny waved across the parking lot from the Camaro where he and Steve stood waiting for the other members of their team. "Good to see you back on your feet."

"I didn't sass you when you busted up your knee," Chin stated playfully.

"I didn't bust up my knee. That was a McGarrett induced injury!" Danny retorted.

Steve smiled and nodded.

"He takes too much pleasure in my pain!" Danny stated rolling his eyes.

"I think a celebration is in order!" McGarrett said as his full crew gathered in the parking lot.

"What do you have in mind?" Chin asked.

"We've been invited to dine at the Governors mansion tonight, and you can't get out of it." McGarrett stated.

"I'm not going to fight a free meal!" Chin smiled as they all piled into the Camaro.

"Good, cause there's a press conference as well." McGarrett said and fell into the drive's seat.

The three other Five-O's sighed in annoyance, the last thing they wanted was to be paraded around by the governor for the press, it had happened enough with this case, it was wide open and highly publicized they had taken some of the biggest names in the drug trade off the street and millions of dollars worth of Methamphetamines. It was time now for them to step back and rest.

"Word on the street is that the chief of police is prepared to offer a public apology to our boy!" McGarrett stated with a smile.

"I don't need a public apology!" Chin sighed.

"Yes you do!" his three team mate stated together.

The evening went off without a hitch. The Governor beamed proudly, welcoming her guests of honor to her table and talking up the benefits of the Five-O task force for the state of Hawaii. The public apology was made and accepted very graciously by Chin, who once the fuss was over and dinner was served, was happy to simply sit and enjoy his time with his companions.

"So when we gonna see you back in the office?" Danny asked between the main and desert.

"I'd like to be in on Monday, even if I am just stuck behind my desk. I've had enough of this inactivity." Chin smiled.

"Sounds good, you can help Danny take down 'the wall'," Steve stated.

"I like the wall!" Danny whined.

"The case is over Danny," Kono laughed, "timed to file it all away."

"I'm keeping it!" Danny said forcefully.

"You can keep a picture of it!" Steve laughed.

"Why can't I keep my wall, when you get to keep our chard ballistics dummy?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Do I want to know?" Chin whispered as he leaned over to his cousin.

"No," Kono laughed, "you really don't!"

"Ah if it isn't the much talked of and highly efficient Five-O task force," A strangely familiar voice said from behind them as the laughter at the Five-O table died away.

McGarrett and Danny both spun around in disbelief.

"I want to thank you for the return of my video footage. I was told about your professionalism, and I am happy to see that all the good I have heard is true," Wo Fat smiled, flanked by his menacing colleagues once again.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Danny said as he stood and extended his hand to Wo Fat.

"I am very happy to see those horrible people off the streets," Wo Fat said as McGarrett too shook his hand. "You are going great things for our fair state."

"Thank you," McGarrett said unconvincingly.

Wo Fat congratulated the rest of the table before moving on into the rest of the guests.

"He's flaunting it!" Danny stated.

Kono nodded in agreement.

"What is going on?" Chin asked lowering his voice to a whisper.

"He's the CEO of Hiroshima Investments. They own the company who bought up the land the farm was on," Kono whispered.

"We've also seen him fraternizing with Hiro Noshimori and his brother," Danny whispered, "you do the math Chin."

"You think he's the one?" Chin asked.

McGarrett nodded, "but I don't know how to prove it."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32: Five-O Head Quarters. Oahu, Hawaii.

Danny arrived at HQ early, he usually was the last one to fall in especially on a day when they knew they did not have a case, but he and McGarrett had one last order of business they needed to deal with before their team was once again at its peak and ready to take on their next case. As he walked in he found his partner leaning over the smart board, a black box before him. Upon closer inspection McGarrett looked tired, his face was red and his eyes were as well.

"What the hell happened to you?" Danny asked seeing an unfamiliar look on Steve's face.

"Nothing, I'm fine." McGarrett lied.

"Alright, what's in the box?" Danny tried another approach.

"Kamekona dropped it off this morning." McGarrett sighed.

"I didn't asked how it got here, I asked what was in it," Danny stated.

Steve pulled the lid off the box to reveal a stack of files, photos and evidence, including three evidence bangs carrying unidentified used rounds.

"What kind of a case is Kamekona bringing us?" Danny asked eyeing the contents of the box.

"It's not Kamekona's" Steve sighed.

"Then why did the big guy have it?" Danny asked.

"It was my father's," Steve said sadly as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Oh my God, the Super SEAL actually has human emotions!" Danny gasped.

"He left it with Kat, and Kat left it with Kamekona with very specific instruction." Steve said more emotion in his voice then he wanted to let out.

"Alright," Danny said treading lightly, "What were the instructions."

Steve handed Danny an envelope that bore his name. The envelope had been opened, crumpled, and flattened again.

Danny took Steve's letter scanned it without speaking and placed it back inside the black box.

"Where was she found?" Danny whispered after a long moment of trying to control his own emotions.

"In her office, gun shot wound to head." Steve sighed. "We have the weapon."

"Suicide…?" Danny asked.

"Police report says so, but I can't believe that," McGarrett sighed. "My father gave her that gun."

"We have to get over there before they release that scene," Danny stated as he jumped.

"Kat is dead because of me," Steve said leaning heavily on the edge of the smart board. "Everybody dies because of me."

"No one else is going to die today," Danny said and grabbed his partner's bicep, "Let's get out there."

"Alright," McGarrett agreed and followed in silence.

The End.


End file.
